Stone Cold
by Beckyhelene
Summary: Chapter 13 is up. Taryn, her family and Piotr enjoy a meal at the institute while talking.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey all, this is my first X men fic. Hope you like it. I want to get people's reactions to this before doing the 2nd part.  
  
Taryn Lewis sat huddled in the alley, staring at her hands. She was a freak. A mutant. She had tried to hide it, tried to pretend it wasn't there, wasn't real, but she just couldn't control it anymore.  
  
~"What did you do to him!" Screamed the voices. Taryn stumbled back.  
  
"I..I don't know. I'm sorry." She said, tears coming down her cheeks. Andy Marcus had asked her to the dance. Taryn wasn't popular, or pretty, she actually was considered an outcast. But even she had to be a little excited when the most handsome boy she'd ever seen asked her to the school dance. But, it had all been a lie. And as they all stood by, jeering at her, she just couldn't stop. She couldn't control her emotions. And now Andy lay shattered on the gym floor.  
  
"She's a freak!" They yelled.  
  
"NO! It was an accident!" She said, trying to leave.  
  
"She's running away! Get her!" They tried to grab her.  
  
"NO! Don't touch me!" She shrieked.~  
  
She had run away from all of them. She had to leave. She had ran to her house, grabbed some things, put on as many layers of clothing as she could to cover her skin, and left. And now she was sitting in an alley, shaking and crying. She heard footsteps approaching. She closed her eyes, hoping that whoever it was would just assume she was some homeless person and just keep walking.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
John walked down the alley. Magneto had told him a young mutant was there. She had run away from a school dance that Mystique, disguised as a teenager, had been at. Magneto had stressed that it was important for them to get to the girl before those dorks at the Institute did. He trusted Jon with the task of coming in contact with her.  
  
He found her, huddled amongst trashcans. She looked upset, broken. John smiled at how easy this would be.  
  
()(((((((((((()))  
  
Taryn heard the footsteps come towards her. She instinctively huddled deeper in her spot.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" Came a voice. Taryn slowly looked up to see a boy about her age standing over her. "Are you all right?" He asked sincerely. Taryn slowly stood up, pressing her back against the brick wall she had been sitting by.  
  
"I'm fine." She said shakingly. "Leave me alone." The boy smiled.  
  
"Are you Taryn?" He asked. Taryn looked at him, her brows furrowing in confussion.  
  
"How..How'd you know my name?" She asked, fear edging her voice. John smiled and extended a hand to her.  
  
"My name's John, I think I know some one who can help you." He said. Taryn backed away from him.  
  
"No one can help me. I don't know who you are, but it's best if you just keep your distance." She warned. John pulled out his lighter. Taryn watched him carefully. John slowly brought the lighter to his hand, flicking it on. Taryn gasped. "What the hell are you, a friggen masochist?" She said. John didn't answer as a little ball of fire formed in his hand. Taryn's eyes widened. She looked at him. "You're a.."  
  
"Mutant." He said. "Just like you." He waved his hand, letting the ball disappear.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She asked.  
  
"Why don't we have a little chat?" He asked. 


	2. Hostile Convincing

Professor Xavier rolled out of Crebro. He looked at Wolverine/Logan, Storm/Ororo and Night crawler/Kurt.  
  
"Crebro's detected some mutant activity." He said.  
  
"Is it Magneto?" Ororo asked.  
  
"No, it's a young girl. I've been keeping an eye on her. She's kept her powers under wraps, but just a little while ago she used them." Xavier said.  
  
"Vhat did she do?" Kurt asked.  
  
"She used it against a schoolmate. He's dead."  
  
"So, what do you want us to do? Sounds like this kid needs to be in jail." Logan said.  
  
"I believe it was an accident. I'm sure you all have had your fair shares of those." Xavier replied, casting a look at Logan. Logan looked away, knowing he meant the episode with Rogue trying to wake him from his nightmare last year. "I'm afraid that Magneto will try to get a hold of her though." Xavier continued. "And in her state at the moment, she can fall pray to any lies or manipulation he gives her."  
  
"Should we fire up the jet?" Ororo asked. Xavier nodded, giving them the location he had gotten from Crebro.  
  
"Be careful." He said. "She does not know how to control her powers and could be quite dangerous."  
  
"Don't vorry." Kurt assured him as the three of them left. Xavier thought of something quickly and stopped them.  
  
"Wait." He said. They looked at him. "Perhaps it would be wise to take some of the students along with you, so as not to overwhelm the girl." He suggested. Ororo nodded.  
  
"I'll get Bobby and Rogue." She said, knowing those two would be ready to help. Logan sighed.  
  
"They're staying in the jet." He said as they left.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Taryn stood with John. He had brought her two a middle aged man in a red suit and cape and a woman who for all purposes looked naked. She was blue from head to toe, minus her red hair.  
  
"This the guy you want me to meet?" Taryn asked.  
  
"Forgive me for not coming to you myself." The man said. "But I figured you'd feel more comfortable with someone your age. I am Magneto, and this is Mystique."  
  
"We've met." Mystique smiled. Taryn looked at her.  
  
"I think I'd remember a blue woman if I met her." Taryn replied. Mystique's smile widened. She changed her appearance, and looked like one of the kids Taryn had seen at the dance. Taryn's eyes widened as she stumbled back a bit from shock.  
  
"Like I said." Mystique replied as she changed back to her own form. "We've met." Magneto smiled.  
  
"Oh, don't be frightened, child." He said. "We're here to help you."  
  
"Help?" Taryn asked.  
  
"Well, seeing your display back there with your friends, it's obvious you're going to need some guidance in your powers." Mystique said.  
  
"Guidance?" Taryn asked. "I don't need guidance. I need to be left alone." She turned to leave them. John grabbed her arm.  
  
"Show some respect, girlie." He said. "Least you could do is listen to what the man's got to say." Taryn glared at him.  
  
"You know what I did to Andy when he pissed me off, you really want to get in my way?"  
  
"Be nice, young Pyro." Magneto said. John looked at him and let go of Taryn's arm. "Now, Taryn," Magneto said, looking at her. "Going into isolation and hiding your true self is hardly the correct way to go, don't you think?" He coaxed, looking into her eyes. Taryn blinked.  
  
"It's the safe way to go, for me and others. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave." She turned to leave again, only to see the ladder of a fire escape rush down, nearly hitting her. She gasped as she jumped back.  
  
"But, I do mind." Magneto said. Taryn spun around and looked at him.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Only to talk, young child." He said.  
  
"Well, I don't talk to folks who try to decapitate me with a fire escape." She replied. "And, judging by your extreme measures, I'm guessing you're one of those not too nice mutants the news is always talking about." She said. John scoffed and walked back over to Magneto and Mystique.  
  
"Society can't handle different things. To them, we're all 'not too nice'." He said.  
  
"So you'll understand my not wanting to shout it to the high heavens that I'm not normal." Taryn said.  
  
"Who is to say what is normal?" Magneto replied. "Perhaps we are the normal ones, and all others are who should be exiled."  
  
"Well, that's an interesting point you provide, Metal Man. I'll think about that on my way out of here."  
  
"I think she needs a bit more convincing." Mystique said. John grinned.  
  
"I'm on it." He said as he pulled out his lighter again.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"So, where are we going?" Bobby asked as he and Rogue stepped onto the jet.  
  
"Jersey." Logan said. "The professor says there's a kid there who needs help with her powers."  
  
"He wants us to get to her before Magneto tries to." Ororo said. Rogue looked at them.  
  
"Who's to say he hasn't already?" She asked. Logan and Ororo looked at each other, knowing she was right.  
  
"Fasten your seat belts kids." Logan said as he shifted the jet into gear.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((  
  
John cast a look at Magneto, wordlessly asking permission. Magneto simply nodded. John's grin widened as he looked over at Taryn. He flicked on his lighter. He manipulated the flame into his hand. Taryn watched him with morbid curiosity.  
  
"You still hell bent in walking away?" He sneered. He shot his hand out. The fire hit the ground by her feet, expanding into a ring of fire surrounding her. Taryn gasped and looked at them fearfully.  
  
"Now, as you can see, young Pyro has the ability to manipulate flame. He could make that circle of fire rage up," Magneto said. As if to accentuate that point, John caused the fire to intensify, building large walls of flames around Taryn. "Perhaps you should reconsider your previous decision about us."  
  
"Perhaps you should bite me." Taryn shot back. She grabbed the ladder, which had nearly killed her just a few minutes ago and began to climb it. The heated metal didn't affect her too much on account of her wearing thick wool gloves on her hands. She quickly climbed up the ladder making her way to the roof of the building. Magneto tsked.  
  
"I hate pigheaded teenagers." He said. He raised his hand up and caused the fire escape to rattle. Taryn shrieked as she stumbled on one of the landings of the fire escape, her back slamming into the side. One of the sides of the fire escape came off of the side of the building.  
  
())((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Kurt, Logan, Ororo, Bobby and Rogue parked the Jet in a nearby wooded area. They soon found themselves to the location Xavier had given them, only to see no one.  
  
"Where is she?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Maybe the professor gave us the wrong place." Bobby said.  
  
"Doubt it." Logan said. He paused as a smell in the air caught him. The others looked at him.  
  
"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked. Logan looked at him.  
  
"I smell smoke." He said, sniffing the air. "And where there's smoke, there's fire."  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The fire escape began to come off the building. Taryn shrieked as she tried to stay on the elevated side of the landing.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled.  
  
"Sorry, girlie." John said. "But you're either with us, or against us. And we don't like opposition." 


	3. Safe Haven

"Leave me alone!" Came a voice. Kurt, Logan, Ororo, Bobby and Rogue stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"My guess is, that'll be our girl." Logan said. "Let's go."  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))((  
  
The metal of the fire escape groaned and squeaked as it continued to break. Taryn clung to the sides of the fire escape for dear life. The fire below her was still raging. Taryn closed her eyes as fearful tears filled her eyes.  
  
"What the.." Came John's voice. Taryn opened her eyes and saw something that looked like ice smothering the flames. "Oh look, it's the goodie brigade." He said, his voice filled with contempt. Taryn looked over and saw a man with wild looking hair, a woman with white hair, a blue skinned man, a blonde teenage boy and a teenage girl with a white streak going through her brown hair.  
  
"What are you doing, John?" The woman with white hair asked. "You know this isn't right." John laughed.  
  
"This is better then all your stupid training and such back at the Institute." He said.  
  
"Let's go." Magneto said. He pointed his hand at the fire escape as he turned, leaving with John and Mystique. Taryn watched them leave, suddenly she heard a loud snap as the fire escape gave out. She screamed as she felt herself falling.  
  
"Kurt!" Came the voice of one of the people. Suddenly she felt arms around her and in a flash she was standing on the ground. Taryn gasped. She saw that the man with the blue skin had grabbed her.  
  
"Oh my god." She said as she stumbled out of the man's arms, her head spinning.  
  
"Are you all right?" The woman with white hair asked, her voice filled with concern. Taryn stepped away from her.  
  
"Leave me alone." She said.  
  
"Hey, kid, we ain't like Magneto and his lackies." The man with the wild hair said, approaching her. Taryn stepped back against.  
  
"I said leave me alone!" She screamed. The girl with the streak through her hair stepped forward.  
  
"OK, ok, relax." She said softly. "We're just here to help you." Taryn stumbled back, feeling dizzy.  
  
"No, go away.." She muttered, right before everything went black.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))  
  
"So, the girl was all right?" Xavier asked. It was the next day and he was sitting with Ororo in his study. Ororo nodded.  
  
"Just scared, and dazed. Wolverine was able to catch her when she fainted, and we brought her back here."  
  
"Good." Xavier said.  
  
"Do you know anything about the girl?" Ororo asked. "What is her ability?"  
  
"Very much like Rogue's. She can't touch people." He said. "Anyone who comes in skin to skin contact with her turns to stone. Up until last night, it had been dormant, coming in from time to time, but very rarely. She kept it hidden from everyone, even her family. Something must have triggered her mutation to flare up."  
  
"No wonder she was scared." Ororo muttered. "Well, that and the fact that Magneto had resorted to extreme measures in attempts to get her to his side."  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((()  
  
Taryn opened her eyes to see someone placing a cold compress on her head. She sat up quickly and backed up from them. She blinked and recognized her as the girl with the white streak in her hair from the night before.  
  
"I wouldn't touch me if I were you." Taryn warned. The girl set the compress down.  
  
"Don't worry." The girl said. She lifted up her hands to show off a pair of black leather gloves. "I've got protection." She smiled. Taryn looked at her.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a joke?" She said. The girl's smile disappeared.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." She said. Taryn rolled her eyes and got up off the bed she had been lying around. She looked around the room, noting it seemed nicely decorated and had a few other beds against the walls. "So, I'm guessing this is the Institute the human torch was talking about." She said, looking back at the girl. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what? Is this for like the mentally insane? Cause, I've got to be crazy for believing what I saw last night."  
  
"It's not that kind of institute, and you're not crazy." The girl said, she walked over to Taryn. "I'm Rogue." She said, sticking her hand out. Taryn blinked and looked at her.  
  
"Are you guys like the other three from last night?" She asked. Rogue shook her head.  
  
"We're the good guys." She said softly. Taryn seemed to accept this and took her hand.  
  
"I'm Taryn."  
  
"Let's go get something to eat." Rogue smiled. She dragged Taryn out of the room. Taryn sighed and walked with her. She felt somewhat oddly dressed compared to Rogue. Rogue was dressed in light pajama pants and matching shirt. Taryn was dressed in jeans, long sleeve black shirt which would've barred her mid drift is she wasn't wearing a big wool sweater over it. She had wool gloves on, and a fuzzy wool cap on her head.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((()  
  
"So, what happened?" One of the fellow students asked as Bobby sat down for breakfast. He sighed, looking at Piotr.  
  
"She was getting hassled by Magneto, and his newest buddy, John." He grumbled. Piotr blinked.  
  
"Man, I can't believe he's on Magneto's side now." He breathed out. Bobby nodded.  
  
"Anyway, Night Crawler was able to catch her before-"  
  
"Glad to see I'm the juiciest topic here." Came a voice. Bobby turned around to see Rogue and the girl. She had her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Uh sorry." Bobby said. Rogue sat down next to him. Taryn sat next to her. Taryn looked at him.  
  
"You're the one who literally iced flame boy's torch, right?" She asked. Bobby smiled.  
  
"Right. I'm Bobby." He said. "This is Piotr." He said, introducing Piotr.  
  
"Everyone calls me Pete." He said, shrugging his muscular shoulders. Taryn looked at him.  
  
"Taryn." She said. "So, Rogue here filled me in on this place a little on our way here. This is just some place for freaks just like me?" She smirked.  
  
"We prefer 'School for the gifted youngsters'." Came a soft voice. Taryn turned to see a middle aged bald man wearing a suit in a wheel chair. He looked at the other three. "Good morning Rogue, Bobby, Piotr."  
  
"Morning Professor." They replied. He smiled at Taryn.  
  
"I'm happy to see you're getting aquainted with some of the students." He said, giving a friendly smile. "If it's all right with you, I would like to talk with you." He said. Taryn looked back at the other three, trying to see if perhaps she had done something wrong. They just smiled at her. Taryn looked back at the man and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said. She stood up and left with him. He led her to a nice looking den like room.  
  
"Please, have a seat." He said. Taryn sat down on one of the leather furnished chairs in the room. He wheeled around and sat in front of her. "You are probably wondering why you are here." He said. Taryn was silent. "Well, this is a school I run for gifted children, as I said. I am Professor Charles Xavier." He smiled. "All the students here are like you, having certain powers that they are just growing into."  
  
"Gifted?" Taryn asked. She looked down. "I'm not gifted, I'm cursed." She said softly. Charles looked at her, his eyes boring into her.  
  
"Yes, I can see how one may think that." He said. Taryn looked at him, giving a short bitter laugh.  
  
"I killed someone last night." She said. "How am I gifted?"  
  
"You did not mean to hurt Andy." He said softly, taking one of her gloved hands in his. Taryn looked at him and snatched her hand away.  
  
"What? How did you know?"  
  
"My gift." He said, giving a warm smile. "Many who come here see their abilities as curses. I'll admit I did so as well when I was young. But, if you learned to control your powers, and took precautious, perhaps it will not seem like a curse."  
  
"Precautions." Taryn said. "I thought dressing like a freaking Eskimo and skipping town was a precaution." She said.  
  
"Running away does not solve your problems." He said. "It only gives you the illusion of that." Taryn got up and walked around the room a bit.  
  
"So, you're saying I should go back home?" She asked. "Right. Go to school, pretend to be normal, all the while everyone is waiting to jump me with torches and pitchforks." Charles wheeled himself over to her.  
  
"No." He said. "I know that people who do not understand you can be cruel and hurtful. I am suggesting you do not blame yourself for what you had no control over. If you allow me, and the others here, to help you come to terms with your powers, perhaps you can control it." Taryn blinked.  
  
"You mean, stay here?" She asked. Charles nodded. Taryn shook her head. "No. I..I can't." She said, tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't be around people. She knew that it was a risk.  
  
"You're afraid what happened to Andy will happen again." Charles said. Taryn nodded and sat down again. Charles went over to her. "Say you do run away." He said. "Some day, you will get tired of it. But, you won't be able to get close to people, fearing you'll hurt them."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Obvious." Taryn sighed.  
  
"If you learn to control your powers, and to live with them, you won't have to fear that." He said. Taryn looked at him.  
  
"Commander Metal and his bunch wanted to give me 'guidance' too. How do I know you're not like that?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't try to cause you harm if you decided to walk out that door." He said. "I just want to make sure you are sure about your decision to do so." Taryn considered this. He was right. She had been talking to him longer then she had with Magneto and his like, and not once had he resorted to threats or such. "I won't force you to stay if you don't want to." He said. Taryn thought about this for a second. She sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Well, I guess having a place to stay for a while won't be too bad." She smiled. Charles gave a soft laugh.  
  
"Good." He said. 


	4. Kindred Spirits

Taryn walked back into the room she had been in before and found Rogue reading.  
  
"Hey." She said. Rogue looked up.  
  
"Hey. How did your talk with the Professor go?" She asked. Taryn shrugged.  
  
"Normal, I guess. Same spiel he gives any new comer students." She said. Rogue smiled.  
  
"You're staying?" She asked. Taryn nodded.  
  
"Might as well." She said. She sat down next to Rogue. "So, since I'm your newest roomie," Taryn said, giving a smile, "mind giving me a run down of the 'gifts' floating around this place?" She asked. Rogue laughed.  
  
"Sure thing." She said. "Well, Bobby, you saw last night, he can sort of turn things into ice and such. The guy with the blue skin who sort of grabbed you last night is Kurt. He can teleport and such."  
  
"I noticed." Taryn smiled. "Remind me to thank him for preventing me from becoming a smear on the pavement." Rogue laughed.  
  
"Anyway, the lady with the white hair is Ororo, she can sort of control the weather." Taryn gave a low whistle.  
  
"Surprising she hasn't gotten into weather forecasting. She'd make a killing in always being right." Taryn smirked. "So, what about you?" She asked. Rogue looked at her.  
  
"I can absorb people's energies and memories and everything." Rogue said, looking down a bit. "You didn't think the gloves were a fashion statement, did you?" She asked. She took a deep breath. "I can't touch people, at least, not without these babies. Everyone I touch ends up hurt. My gift-"  
  
"Is more of a curse?" Taryn said. Rogue looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. How'd you guess?" She asked.  
  
"I'm surprised you guys didn't know yet." Taryn said. She had thought the Professor or someone had told her. Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Last night, Ororo pulled me and Bobby aside and told us they needed to get a girl about our age, you. Professor must've figured you'd feel more comfortable with some peers." She said. "So, what about you?" She asked.  
  
"I turned a guy into stone. He fell over, and now has to be super glued together to look presentable for a funeral." Taryn said bluntly. Rogue blinked, surprised by her earnestness.  
  
"First boy I kissed got put in a coma." Rogue said.  
  
"I killed a guy, I think I win." Taryn said sarcastically. She sighed. "Gloves and full on skin coverage isn't a fashion statement either." She said, being serious. She looked off a bit. "Last night, after Andy.." Her voice trailed off a bit. She blinked. "After he fell over, some of his friends tried to grab me before I could run out."  
  
"What happened?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I was able to slip away before they could make prolonged contact. They just got stiff fingers for a few hours I guess. I ran out before I could really ask how they all were." She sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt him." She said. "Well..I did, he was a jerk...But...I certainly didn't want to kill him." Rogue put a comforting gloved hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's OK." She said softly. The two were silent for a bit. Rogue stood up and went to one of the drawers in the room. Taryn looked at her. She was rummaging through the contents of the drawer. She pulled out a pair of long black gloves that went up to the elbows. She went back over to Taryn and handed them to her. "Here, these will be less itchy. Besides, wool is soo last season." She smiled. Taryn laughed and took the gloves.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"Bobby and some of the guys are playing basketball outside. Want to come watch?" Rogue asked.  
  
"What, and look like a cheerleader or a doting girlfriend?" Taryn laughed. Rogue looked away, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Taryn caught it. "Wait a second..You and Bobby?" She asked, a little shocked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought you couldn't touch anyone." Taryn said. Rogue sighed.  
  
"It puts a bit of a damper on things, I know. But, we try." She said. Taryn decided it wasn't a subject Rogue liked to dwell on to much.  
  
"All right. I guess I should be some what social, at least on my first day here. Let me just chan.." She stopped. "Damnit." She mutterd. "I must've dropped my bag when Flame Boy made the ring of fire."  
  
"Oh, it's over there." Rogue said, pointing to a black duffle bag by the bed. "We figured it was yours and grabbed it for you. Didn't think you'd be too happy with just one set of clothes." Taryn smiled.  
  
"Great." She opened the bag. "I don't think I'll make a good impression with the smell of fire and smoke on my clothes." She laughed, looking through her bag.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taryn and Rogue walked back out of the room. Taryn had changed into black pants and a white tank top. She pulled a light black button down sweater over her arms and wore the gloves Rogue had given her. Rogue had talked her out of dawning her wool cap again, letting her long brown hair flow down her back.  
  
"So, Metal Man tried to get you to absorb his energy and use it against the whole city?" Taryn asked. Rogue had told her about their adventures as a team. Rogue nodded.  
  
"Yeah, wasn't very fun." Rogue sighed.  
  
"And that's how you got the streak?" Taryn asked. "Wow, I just thought you just got a hold of a skilled hair stylist." She smiled. Rogue laughed. They saw Ororo walking up to them. "Hi Ororo." She said.  
  
"Hello girls." She smiled. She looked at Taryn. "Hope your feeling a little at home here." She said, giving Taryn a warm smile. Taryn nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting there." She said. Ororo nodded.  
  
"Great. Well, I'll see you girls later." She said, walking past them. Taryn looked at Rogue.  
  
"So, am I to expect welcoming warm smiles and such for a while?" She asked, smirking.  
  
"Oh yeah. You're like the news of the week here. Everyone's going to want to talk to ya."  
  
"Oh I feel so popular." Taryn joked. They kept walking. A tall man wearing red sunglasses walked over. He saw Taryn.  
  
"You must be our newest arrival." He said. Taryn nodded.  
  
"Yup. Name's Taryn."  
  
"Welcome to the Institute." He said, extending a hand to her. "I'm Scott." He said. Taryn shook his hand. He looked over at Rogue and nodded a greating as he walked past. Taryn watched him leave. She looked at Rogue.  
  
"Is he ok? He seemed a little.."  
  
"Down?" Rogue asked. Taryn nodded. "Yeah, it's just.We lost someone who was pretty close to him." She said, looking down. Taryn looked at her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Taryn said softly. Rogue put on a smile. She didn't want Taryn to feel depressed or anything. At least not now, not after her hellish night.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Come on, today is a day for fun. You deserve it."  
  
"I'm sensing you'll make it a day of fun even if you have to beat me into enjoying myself." Taryn smiled, noting Rogue's effort. Rogue grinned.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Great, lead the way." Taryn laughed. 


	5. Huging the new girl

The girls walked out to the basketball court to find Bobby and Piotr sitting on a bench dabbing at their faces with towels.  
  
"We miss the game?" Rogue asked as they approached the boys.  
  
"Yeah." Bobby said as he took a swig of water from his water bottle. He made a face at it, and then placed a hand on the bottle, concentrating a bit. He then took another swig. Piotr laughed.  
  
"Using your powers on a warm water bottle, for shame Bobby." He joked. The girls laughed as well. Bobby looked at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm horrible." He replied. He then squirted the water bottle at Piotr. Piotr jumped quickly as the icy water hit him.  
  
"Ahh, ahh, cold!" He said. Bobby, Rogue and Taryn all laughed at his expense. Piotr looked at Rogue and Taryn. "Well, who wants a hug?" He smiled as he walked to the girls, his arms outstretched.  
  
"Don't even think about it.." Taryn warned as she and Rogue backed away.  
  
"Aw, come on, let me hug the new girl!" Piotr laughed. "Give ya a big welcome!"  
  
"Run!" Rogue said. The two girls laughed as they ran away from the drenched Piotr. He chased after them. Bobby shook his head and followed.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) ))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Charles watched the four teenagers laughing and playing together from the window in his study. Ororo stood behind him.  
  
"She seems to be making friends." He commented, watching Taryn laughing. Charles nodded.  
  
"After what she went though last night, it's good she can be happy." Ororo said smiling as she watched Bobby and Piotr chase after the girls. Ororo walked up to Charles and looked at him. "But, what about her family, won't they be worried?" She asked. Charles nodded.  
  
"Yes. She left them only a note telling them she was running away and not to look for her."  
  
"Maybe we should try to get her to call them, let them know she's all right." Ororo suggested. Charles nodded.  
  
"Yes. But, not right now. Let her enjoy her new surroundings without worrying about her past for a bit more. I think she finds it somewhat therapeutic."  
  
()))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
Taryn laughed as she ran from Piotr who for some reason seemed to be focusing on her. She figured it was because Bobby wanted to go after his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm gonna get ya!" He yelled laughingly. He was able to catch up to her. He threw his arms around her from behind, trapping her against him. The two tumbled to the ground on their sides. Taryn shrieked with laughter.  
  
"You're mean!" She laughed as he got her shirt wet. The two sat up. Piotr looked at her. He saw a smudge of dirt on her cheek. He reached up to wipe it away. Taryn quickly dodged away from him and took hold of his wrist in her gloved hand. "Don't." She said, suddenly serious. Piotr looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked. Taryn sighed and stood up.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said. Tears filled her eyes a bit as she remembered what happened to Andy. "No one can touch me." Piotr looked down, realizing what she meant. He felt incredibly stupid. He got up.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. "I should've.." He said. Taryn shook her head.  
  
"It's OK. You didn't know." She said.  
  
"Yeah, but I should've figured it out. You know, the gloves and everything." He said.  
  
"Well, now you know." She said. "Don't worry about it." She said, giving him a smile. Piotr saw that it was something that bothered her a bit, but also saw she didn't want to dwell on it. He nodded.  
  
"Let's go find Bobby and Rogue." He said. Taryn nodded. They turned to find their friends, only to see a drenched Rogue holding hands with a drenched Bobby walking over to them. "What happened?" Piotr laughed. Taryn couldn't help giggle too, forgetting about her sadness.  
  
"He got me." Rogue said.  
  
"Then she got the water bottle and got me." Bobby said. In reality, he hadn't put up much of a struggle when she took it from him, but, well, no one needs to know that.  
  
"Why is it that everyone's gotten a bit of revenge to some extent, but me?" Taryn pouted. Bobby held up the water bottle.  
  
"Well, there's some left in here, I think." He said. He tossed it at her. Piotr intercepted it and grabbed it.  
  
"Thank you, Bobby." He grinned.  
  
"No fair!" Taryn giggled as she tried to get the bottle. But, Piotr being taller and such, was able to keep it away from her.  
  
"Says who?" Piotr laughed.  
  
"Me!" Taryn yelled as she jumped trying to get the bottle. In their struggle, the bottle opened. The remaining water poured out, drenching them both. Taryn shrieked at the feel of the cold water. Piotr laughed again.  
  
"That was graceful." Bobby laughed. Taryn stepped back, running her gloved fingers through her hair. She glared playfully at Piotr.  
  
"You couldn't just let me get the water bottle, could you?" She said.  
  
"Nope." He said. The two stared at each other, almost daring the other to some sort of challenge or something. Rogue decided to step in.  
  
"We better change, before we catch pnemonia or something." She said. She walked over to Taryn and led her back to towards the house.  
  
"Yeah, we should too." Bobby said, he and Piotr followed the girls inside, separating to their respective gender specified wings. 


	6. Midnight conversations and a Shopping Tr...

Taryn smiled as Andy had his arms around her during the slow dance.  
  
"I'm having a great time, Andy." She said softly.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He said.  
  
"I was really surprised you asked me." Taryn said, looking down. "I mean, you've never seemed like you had any interest in a freak like me or anything." Andy gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Don't put yourself down. Besides, after hiding my true feelings for like, ages, I knew I had to act on it." He whispered. He lowered his face to hers. Taryn's eyes drifted shut. "NOW!" He yelled as he pushed her back. Taryn gasped as her eyes snapped open, just in time to have Andy's friends, Chad and Lou, dump the punch bowl on her. Taryn shrieked. Everyone laughed uproariously at her expense. Taryn looked down and then at Andy, tears in her eyes. He chuckled and stepped up. "You know, red does look good on you." He commented.  
  
"I..I don't understand.." She choked out. "Why?"  
  
"Because you're a nobody. God, I can't believe you fell for it. I mean, me, wanting to have anything to do with you? Man, you're dumb!" He laughed. Taryn's jaw hung open. She tried to speak, but was too hurt and angry to make a sound. She felt her anger beginning to boil over. She clenched her fist.  
  
"No, Andy, you're the nobody. You think you're hot shit because you have some manufactured poser cool guy persona, but you're nothing!" She screamed. Andy glared at her. He shoved her to the ground. Taryn fell on her backside and looked up at him.  
  
"Don't mess with me, bitch, or next time I won't be as nice." He said. He spit down at her feet. Taryn's anger boiled. Something inside her burned. She let out a ferocious scream and jumped at him. She gabbed the collar of his jacket. He grabbed her shoulders to push her away. Suddenly his hands felt extremely heavy. He got a look of horror on his face as his entire body turned into some sort of Andy statue. Taryn gasped, as did everyone else. She pulled away from him. The sudden movement caused him to fall over. Taryn screamed as the statue shattered on the gym floor.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(  
  
Taryn bolted upright in the bed as she awoke from the nightmare gasping and in a cold sweat. It felt so real. She looked around and remembered where she was. She was in the darkened girls' wing in the institute, surrounded by fellow sleeping students. She looked to the bed beside hers and saw Rogue, along with the other girls, was still sleeping peacefully. Taryn ran a hand through her hair and threw her feet over the side of the bed. She left, not bothering to put on her gloves.  
  
())))))))))((((((((())))))))))))((((((()))))))(((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Taryn walked down the darken hallways of the institute. She decided to go raid the refrigerator of her new home. She walked down the stairs and saw the light on in the kitchen. She walked in to see Piotr at the counter in gym shorts and..nothing else.with his back to her. Taryn couldn't help admire his chiseled physique. Piotr must've felt her eyes on hi, cause he turned around..exposing his muscular chest. Taryn had felt his muscles on her back when he had grabbed her earlier that day, but she hadn't even imagined how defined they were. She cleared her head of those kinds of thoughts and gave a smile.  
  
"Hey." She said. She went over and sat down across from him. He was drinking a class of milk. _Man, they weren't kidding when they said it does a body good.._ She thought to herself. _Stop that!_ She chastised herself. _Remember the last guy you thought was cute? He's now chunks of stone._ Piotr smiled.  
  
"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" He asked. Taryn nodded. "Same here. Milk?" He offered.  
  
"Sure. You can never have too much calcium in your system." She joked. Piotr laughed and got a glass from the cupboard. He pulled the milk carton from the fridge and poured some in the glass for her. He slid the glass over to her and replaced the carton back in the fridge. "Thanks." She said. Piotr smiled and sat back down across from her. He kept his eyes on her as she took a sip of milk and set the glass down, revealing a milk mustache. Piotr gave a small laugh. Taryn looked at him. "What?"  
  
"You got a little.." He said, pointing to her upper lip. Taryn looked at him blankly, and then understood what he meant.  
  
"Oh." She said as she wiped the back of her hand across her lip. "Thanks." She smiled. Piotr nodded.  
  
"No problem." The two sat together for a bit, drinking their milk.  
  
"Hey," Taryn finally said. "Rogue was telling me about people's powers and such. But she didn't get to mentioning yours. So, what's your gift?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I can show you." He said. He stood up. Taryn watched as his body slowly became covered in silver metal armor. Taryn's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Wow." She said. His body went back to normal and sat back down again.  
  
"Yeah." He said. Taryn smirked.  
  
"Guess this stuff does make a body strong." She joked, holding up her class of milk. Piotr laughed.  
  
"Yeah, guess I must've drank a lot of it as a kid." He joked back with her. Taryn laughed. The two continued chatting and laughing together.  
  
"It feels good to be able to laugh and everything, especially after.." Taryn's voice trailed off.  
  
"After getting harassed by Magneto and his right hand woman and boy?" Piotr asked. Taryn sighed.  
  
"That too." She said. Piotr noted the tone of sadness her voice held. He looked down.  
  
"Oh. You want to talk about it?" He asked. "I mean, you don't have to. I don't want to pressure you or anything." Taryn smiled weakly.  
  
"No, it's ok. I mean, talking is supposed to be therapeutic, right? At least, that's what keeps therapists rich." She joked. Piotr nodded. Taryn took a deep breath, recalling the events that led to the accident. "I've never been part of the 'in crowd'. I guess those who felt the need to be accepted based on what clothes they wear and junk always seemed like thoughtless lemmings to me. I guess I was what you'd call a loner. It wasn't that I was anti-social, but...Well, I knew about my..abilities. They'd pop up from time to time when I was younger. I always pretended they just didn't exist. Never talked about them to people, not even my parents. I was afraid that if I let anyone get too close, they'd find out..Or worse...Get hurt. And then this guy, Andrew..Andy Marcus, he was like this big man on campus. All the girls wanted him. Anyway, he asks me to the end of year dance. At first, I was like hesitant. But, I mean, my powers hadn't really made any appearances for a while, so I thought it was ok. So I agreed to go with him." Taryn paused a bit. "I felt so special. My mom let me get this amazing black dress, let me get my hair done, the works. She, my dad, and my sister were so happy for me. It was so perfect. Andy came and picked me up and gave me a corsage, everything. We got to the dance, and everything felt fine. We were dancing, having fun. Then the first slow dance came on. He told me he liked me, and then acted like he was going to kiss me." Piotr couldn't help feel a little jealous as she talked about this guy. "Then, his buddies dumped punch on me." Piotr winced.  
  
"Oh, man. What did Andy do?" He asked. Taryn gave a bitter chuckle.  
  
"The jerk was in on it. The whole thing was just some stupid trick to humiliate me." Piotr felt bad for her. He momentarily forgot about her powers and went to put a hand on hers. Taryn moved her hand away and gave him a sharp look. Piotr blinked and remembered.  
  
"Right, sorry." He muttered. Taryn continued.  
  
"I was so angry and upset. I guess that released the floodgates of my powers, because when I went to like, hurt him, and he touched me, he turned to stone." Piotr looked at her.  
  
"Is he ok?" He asked.  
  
"He's dead. Well, at least I'd imagine so, since his statue-esq. self fell down and shattered to pieces." She looked down. Piotr's heart broke for her pain and sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. He wished he could take her in his arms and give her a hug or something, but he knew he couldn't. Taryn knew he wanted to help her. Wanted to comfort her. That thought itself gave her some comfort and ease.  
  
"It's OK." She said.  
  
"Is that why you couldn't sleep?" He asked. Taryn nodded.  
  
"Had a nightmare about it." She said. Piotr looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through something like that." He said.  
  
"Please don't pity me." Taryn said softly. "People feeling sorry for me is the last thing I need." She took a sip from her glass and wiped her mouth. Piotr had to admire how strong she was trying to be. He nodded.  
  
"OK." Was all he could think of to say. Taryn sighed.  
  
"I keep thinking if maybe I told my family about this, things would be different. I mean, best-case scenario, they'd understand and put me in a place like this, or worse, they'd lock me up in some mutant testing facility. Either way, none of this would've happened."  
  
"Have you called them, or anything? Let them know where you are?" Piotr asked. Taryn shook her head.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready to hear they've disowned their freak-slash- murderer daughter and sister." She said.  
  
"Maybe they won't. Not all people are against people like us. Some are actually compassionate."  
  
"Well, from what I gathered from Magneto and his friends, they don't seem to realize that."  
  
"Magneto's just like the 'bad' humans. They think everything that isn't like them is evil and should be destroyed. Magneto thinks everything that isn't mutant is evil and should be destroyed. He even tried to use the Professor against them a little while ago."  
  
"You mean that business with the whole mind feeling like it was going to explode thing?" She asked. "I remember. One minute I'm feeling like I'd like to die any second now, next thing I know, I'm ok, but my sister is withering on the floor. Then it was over. They said on the news that mutants were trying to wipe out all of humanity." Taryn shrugged. "At least that answered the question on whether or not my family was like me or not."  
  
"Yeah." Piotr said.  
  
"Although, it would've been kind of nice if at least my sister was.I mean, I could have someone I could relate too."  
  
"Hey, you do now." Piotr smiled. "You've got everyone here who knows how it feels to feel isolated, alone and different. We're all like one big family." Taryn smiled.  
  
"So, I guess Bobby and Rogue are committing incest." She joked. Piotr laughed. "Man, I can't help feel bad for them. I mean, to be with someone, but not able to have any like physical contact with them, it's got to be hell." She said. Piotr looked at her. He had a feeling he'd be having some things in common with Bobby from now on.Such as liking someone but not being able to touch them or anything.  
  
"Yeah. But, I guess it helps highlight the less physical aspects of a relationship. Like, talking and such." He reasoned. Taryn nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Which is good. It helps make things not superficial. I mean, how they're together, despite the inability to be able to touch each other says a lot about them both. And it sets Bobby apart from the notion that all guys care about is things relating to sex." She said. Piotr laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'd like to think I'd be the same." He said. Taryn looked at him. She felt her heart quicken under her gaze. She stood up quickly.  
  
"Uh, I think I'm going to try to get to sleep, see you tomorrow." She said. Piotr blinked. Taryn set her glass in the sink and left the kitchen.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))((((  
  
"Taryn, Taryn.." Came a voice. Taryn opened her eyes to see Rogue sitting on her bed trying to wake her up. She was already dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt and her gloves.  
  
"Hmm..What time is it?" Taryn mumbled.  
  
"Ten." Rogue said. Taryn groaned and threw her covers over her head.  
  
"Leave me alone. You think about waking me up anytime before 12, I'll hurt you." Rogue laughed and pulled the covers away.  
  
"Come on, a bunch of us are going shopping, get out of bed." She said. Taryn looked at her.  
  
"Fine, fine." Taryn sighed as she got out of bed. "What kind of girl would I be if I passed up on shopping?" She joked. Rogue laughed.  
  
"Yeah, some of the younger kids have grown out of their clothes, need new ones, and the Professor didn't think it'd be fair if just some of the students got to go shopping, besides, I'm guessing you'll need more things that the contents of the duffel bag." She smiled. Taryn rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"OK. Is the shower free?" She asked.  
  
"No, Kitty's using it, but she should be out soon. We're only allowed 15 minute showers, since there's so many of us here." Rogue said. Kitty was one of the other students in the place. She was about Taryn's age with short brown hair. Her ability was to walk through walls and such. She seemed like a nice girl.  
  
"Man, and I thought sharing a bathroom with my sister was rough. Well, home there's no time limit." Taryn said.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((( ((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
A while later, a bunch of the kids sat in the school van with Ororo, Scott and Logan. It was obvious Logan had been forced to come along. They got to the shopping mall and climbed out. Ororo looked at the kids. She separated the younger boys among Scott and Logan, and took the younger girls. She looked at the older kids.  
  
"OK, you guys have three hours to do your shopping. Meet on the 2nd floor food court at three, understood?" She asked. The kids nodded. Logan looked at his crop of kids.  
  
"You better behave yourselves." He said lowly. The boys nodded quickly, not wanting to displease the man.  
  
()))))))))))))))((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((())))) )))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
Rogue and Taryn separated from the other girls, seeing as their outfits were pretty much going to be of the same nature.  
  
"Here." Rogue said as she led Taryn to a store. "This place has got the best stuff." She smiled. Taryn let herself be led away.  
  
"If I see clothes I'd normally see on Britney Spears or something, I'm ditching you." She joked.  
  
"Trust me, she wouldn't wear this, unless she suddenly grew a brain and fashion sense." She grinned. The two entered Hot Topic.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))((((((())))))))))))  
  
"So, I noticed you came back from your midnight snack excursion pretty late. That milk not cooperating?" Bobby joked as he and Piotr looked through racks for jeans.  
  
"Taryn came down. We were talking." He responded.  
  
"I realized. Your happy mood when you came back was very noticeable." Bobby smiled. "You like her, don't you?" He asked. Piotr looked at his friend, ready to deny it fully. He sighed.  
  
"Maybe...A little.." He said. Bobby laughed and looked at his watch. "Oh, we better get ready to go. We're supposed to meet Rogue at Hot Topic in like fifteen minutes." Piotr rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not really looking forward to playing third wheel." He sighed. Bobby grinned.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll tell Taryn you didn't feel like coming along." He said. Piotr looked at him. He quickly picked up his selection of jeans and shirts.  
  
"Let's go." He said. 


	7. Reunions and Goodbyes

Taryn and Rogue were looking at the clothes in the store.  
  
"This would look nice on you." Rogue said as she pulled out a shirt that looked like a tank top with long sleeves pinned to it. The sleeves were long and had holes to put around a middle finger. Taryn smiled.  
  
"I like." She said as she took it from her new friend. "Hey, get one for yourself too, we can be twins." She smiled.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Rogue smiled as she pulled out a shirt for herself.  
  
"Hey ladies." Came a voice. They turned to see Bobby and Piotr enter the store with bags. Rogue smiled and went to loosely hug her boyfriend, making sure there wasn't any skin-to-skin contact. Taryn smiled at the couple and then gave Piotr a smile. He smiled back and walked over.  
  
"I have a feeling the lovebirds want time alone, want to walk around the mall?" He asked. Taryn laughed.  
  
"Sounds good." She said. She and Rogue paid for their clothes and then the group left. Taryn and Piotr separated from Rogue and Bobby.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))) )))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((  
  
"How much time until we have to meet up with everyone?" Taryn asked as she and Piotr walked along the mall. He checked his watch.  
  
"Another hour." He said.  
  
"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" Taryn asked. Piotr smiled down at her.  
  
"Tar?!" Came a voice. Taryn gasped, knowing the voice. Piotr looked over to see a girl who looked about a year or two younger then Taryn with brown hair in a boyish cut. Taryn hid her face by looking the other way.  
  
"I think someone's calling you." Piotr said.  
  
"Let's go." Taryn said. She grabbed Piotr's arm with one of her gloved hands and began to drag him away.  
  
"Taryn! Wait!" The girl said as she ran up to her. The girl grabbed Taryn's shoulder and spun her around. The girl smiled. "Oh god." She said. "You don't know how great it is to see you." She said. She went to hug her. Taryn stepped back.  
  
"Lee, what are you doing here?" She asked. The girl looked at her.  
  
"Maryanne and the others thought it'd be cool to take a day trip to the mall." She said. She looked at Piotr. "Who's your friend?" She asked. Taryn sighed.  
  
"Pete, this is Leona, my little sister. Leona, this is Pete." She said, introducing them quickly. Piotr suddenly understood Taryn's need to get away. Leona's happy expression faded.  
  
"Where did you go?" She asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Taryn replied. "Just go with your buddies and forget you saw me." She said. "Let's go." She said to Piotr.  
  
"Mom and dad are worried about you." Leona said. "I'm worried about you. Maryanne and to basically force me to leave the house today. I was so worried you were laying in some gutter somewhere dead or something. And now I see you're OK, and you want me to just leave you? No friggen way." Taryn could feel tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Leona, I can't go back, if that's what you want."  
  
"It's not. Neither do mom and dad." She said. Taryn's heart sank.  
  
"Good." She turned to leave. Leona stopped her.  
  
"Because everyone's being crazy right now about what happened to Andy. It wouldn't be safe for you." She clarified, hoping her sister didn't get the wrong idea. "If things weren't like that, I'd drag you home by force if I had to." Taryn smiled a bit. She took her sister's hand.  
  
"Let's go sit somewhere, I'll tell you whatever I have to to keep you and mom and dad from having a stroke from worrying." She said. Leona smiled.  
  
())))))))))))(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((( ((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Piotr was off getting drinks for himself and the two sisters as Taryn and Leona talked.  
  
"What I don't get is why you felt you had to leave without even saying goodbye." Leona said. Taryn looked down.  
  
"I guess I was afraid of what you guys would say if you knew.."  
  
"That you're a mutant?" Leona asked. "Tar, we already knew." She said. Taryn's jaw dropped.  
  
"Huh?!" She asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah. Mom and dad kind of figured it out when you where about.six.I think.. After that one time you and Claire and some of the other kids from down the street where playing freeze tag and the girl actually was slightly frozen for a bit." She laughed. "They told me when I was about ten. They made sure I didn't try to treat you differently or anything because of it, just that I knew, in case anything weird happened or something."  
  
"Like what happened Friday night." Taryn said. Piotr came back with a tray of smoothies. He placed two of them in front of the girls and kept one for himself.  
  
"How come you never told me you knew?" Taryn asked after she gave Piotr a thankful look. Leona shrugged.  
  
"You acted like nothing was wrong, so mom and dad thought we should do the same." Leona said. "They thought about maybe letting you go to that school they've talked about on the news, for kids with abilities. But, were afraid you'd think they were trying to ship you off somewhere." Taryn and Piotr gave each other a look. Leona caught it. "What?"  
  
"Uh.. I'm kind of there.Now." Taryn said. Leona looked at her, she couldn't help laugh softly.  
  
"Well, that's an example of irony if I ever saw one." Leona laughed. Taryn and Piotr couldn't help laugh as well.  
  
"Lee!" Came a voice. Leona made a face.  
  
"Shit." She muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piotr asked.  
  
"My friends." She said. As if on cue, four girls walked over.  
  
"Lee, there you are.." One of them said. She looked at Taryn. "Oh, if it isn't the freak." She spat out.  
  
"Maryanne, don't." Leona said.  
  
"Yeah, Maryanne, wouldn't want her to get mad and kill you like she did Andy." One of the other girls said.  
  
"Hannah!" Leona exclaimed. Taryn looked at her sister.  
  
"I should go." She said. "Tell mom and dad I said hi." Piotr saw that Taryn felt hurt and sad about their attacks. He and Taryn stood up.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you going to turn us into stone too?" Another one of the girls said sarcastically. Taryn looked at her.  
  
"Hey, Rachel, if I get the sudden urge, I'll give you a call." Taryn shot back. One of the other girls gasped.  
  
"Oh my god! She threatened us! What is she even doing out in the open? She should be locked up somewhere!"  
  
"Michelle, guys, stop it." Leona pleaded.  
  
"What? You can't honestly expect us to be nice to this..this..." Maryanne said.  
  
"Freak? Murderer? Monster? What? Cause, trust me, whatever it is surely won't be something I've thought myself." Taryn said. She looked at Leona. "I'll try to call you later." She said as she and Piotr left. Leona watched her sister leave. She glared at her friends.  
  
"You couldn't just leave her alone?" She snapped.  
  
"Excuse us? She killed Andy. She doesn't deserve to live, let alone be walking around freely." Michelle said.  
  
"It was an accident." Leona said, forcing herself to remain calm to not cause a scene. "Look, since Friday, I've been worrying non stop about my sister, and just when I find her and get to talk to her, you ruin it."  
  
"She's a mutant. She's not your sister." Hannah said. She tried to put an arm around her. Leona stepped away from her.  
  
"She is my sister. And you guys certainly aren't my friend. Leave me alone, I'll call my parents and get them to pick me up." She said as she walked away from them.  
  
())))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((( ((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Piotr and Taryn sat by the fountain in the mall. He looked at her.  
  
"You OK?" He asked. Taryn shrugged.  
  
"Never liked those bitches anyway." She said.  
  
"You don't have to be tough." Piotr said. "You can be upset if you need to."  
  
"I'm fine, really. I mean, I'm glad my family hasn't disowned me." She smiled.  
  
"I told you things would be OK." Piotr smiled as he placed a hand on hers. "And those girls are close minded idiots."  
  
"I know. Thanks." She said.  
  
"Hey guys." Bobby said as he and Rogue walked over to them hand in hand. "Everything OK?" He asked.  
  
"I ran into my sister." Taryn said, deciding to not include the bit about Leona's friends.  
  
"Wow. Talk about coincidence." Rogue commented. "Did it go OK?" She asked. Taryn nodded.  
  
"Yeah, apparently she and my parents have known I was different for a while." She said. "I told her to tell my folks I was fine, and that I'd try calling later."  
  
"I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind." Bobby said. Piotr looked at his watch.  
  
"We're supposed to meet the others in half an hour. Should we go to the food court and get something to eat?" He suggested.  
  
"Sure." Taryn said as she stood up.  
  
"Taryn!" Leona rushed up to her.  
  
"Lee? I thought you were off with your friends." Taryn said. Leona shook her head.  
  
"No. After the way they treated my big sis, they definitely aren't my buds anymore." She smiled.  
  
"Guys, this is Leona, Taryn's sister. Leona, this is Bobby and Rogue." He said. Leona smiled at them. She looked at Taryn.  
  
"Mom and dad are going to come pick me up. Is it k if I hang with you guys till they get here?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, don't see why not." Taryn said. She threw her arm over her sister's shoulders as they walked to the food court.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))(((((( ((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
The five kids sat at a table in the food court.  
  
"We're supposed to meet up with the others here soon, but, maybe I can ask Ororo if we can stay for a bit, wait till mom and dad come get you." Taryn said. Leona shook her head.  
  
"It's OK. I don't want to inconvieniance anyone." She said. Taryn looked at her seriously.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you here alone. It sounds like the bitches of Eastwick have marked you an enemy, and I don't want to leave you alone in case they try to give you a taste of their wrath."  
  
"You've never been afraid of them before." Leona pointed out.  
  
"I'm not, I'm worried about you."  
  
"God," Leona said, looking at the other three. "Bossy overprotective sibs.When will it end?" She joked.  
  
"Never." Bobby said, remembering his own brother. He felt a little sad that Ronny and his parents hadn't been as understanding about him as Leona seemed to be about Taryn.  
  
"Basically." Taryn said.  
  
"Good to see you guys are here." Came Logan's voice as he walked over with the boys he had shoved on him. He looked at Leona warily. "Who's she?"  
  
"My little sister, Leona. We ran into her." Taryn said. She caught the way he was eyeing her sister. "Settle, Cujo, she's a nice one." Taryn joked. Logan looked at her.  
  
"Can't be too careful." He muttered as he took a nearby table with the younger boys. Leona gave an exaggerated shiver.  
  
"Brr, did it get cold in here, or is it just his attitude?" She asked.  
  
"Don't mind Logan," Rogue said. "He's just not very trusting of people, but he can be a sweetheart underneath it all." She said. Logan glared at Rogue for her daring to call him a 'sweetheart'. Soon, Ororo, Scott, the kids they had been with, and the other older kids joined them. Taryn introduced them to her sister. Ororo smiled seeing that Taryn had come across her family, and that her sister wasn't shying away from her because of her being different.  
  
"Is it all right if we wait with Lee for my parents to come pick her up?" Taryn asked Ororo. She nodded.  
  
"Of course. I don't see why not." She paused. "The Professor is expecting us back though." She said. She looked at Logan. "Can you stay with them and one of the vans?" She asked. Logan groaned a bit at being put in the role of babysitter again, but agreed.  
  
"Sure, I'll play bodyguard to them." He said. Rogue smiled.  
  
"See, I told you, total sweetheart." Logan looked at her.  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
())))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((( ((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Lewis drove to the mall. Leona had called saying she got in a fight with her friends and needed a ride. They were concerned about what happened, but had a feeling it had something to do with Taryn and the accident. They parked in the lot and walked to the mall. They froze as they saw Leona, with Taryn, three other teenagers and a man.  
  
"Mom, dad, over here." Leona called to them. The two went over to them. Taryn saw them. She couldn't stop herself from running to her parents and throwing her arms around them both. Taryn was always close to her parents, even if she kept her secret from them. She felt like she hadn't seen them in ages.  
  
"Oh, Taryn." Mrs. Lewis said as she hugged her daughter. "We were so worried!"  
  
"Don't you ever scare us like that again, young lady." Mr. Lewis reprimanded. He tried to sound authoritive, but his happiness to see her overshadowed that. Taryn smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad." She said. She pulled away. Bobby, Rogue and Piotr smiled at the sight of the reunion. Logan also smiled a bit, but he did his best to hide it.  
  
"We were so worried something had happened to you that night." Mrs. Lewis said.  
  
"I'm OK." Taryn said. She smiled. "I met friends. Like me." She said. Her parents saw the others. Bobby, Rogue and Piotr looked like good kids. Logan seemed somewhat dangerous and on edge.yet also protective of the children. Mrs. Lewis looked at her daughter like any mother would, making sure she looked healthy and fine. She seemed satisfied with what she saw. Leona caught her mother's inspection.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I gave Tar the third degree already. She's OK." Leona smiled. Taryn laughed.  
  
"What mother would I be if I didn't make sure?" Mrs. Lewis smiled. Logan didn't want to ruin the family moment, it seemed Taryn needed it, but he also knew he and the kids had to get home.  
  
"I'll go get the car." He said as he went to the parking lot. Mr. Lewis looked at his daughter.  
  
"Well, where have you been?" He asked.  
  
"I'm at that institute place you've heard about on the news." Taryn said. She looked down. "And.I think I should stay there." She said softly. Bobby, Piotr and Rogue felt this was a family moment.  
  
"Uh, we'll go wait with Logan." Piotr said. The three walked away. Mrs. Lewis looked at Taryn. She sighed.  
  
"As much as we want you to come home, your right." She said sadly. Mr. Lewis put an arm around his wife.  
  
"I'll call.and.and maybe you guys can come visit.or.I can visit.or something." Taryn said.  
  
"You better call." Leona said. Taryn smiled at her sister. She went and walked her family to their car.  
  
"The house won't be the same without you, kiddo." Mr. Lewis said.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, who am I going to borrow clothes from now?" Leona joked. Taryn laughed.  
  
"I've still got a closet full of stuff, and if you need that same feeling, borrow from mom, that's what I always do." Mrs. Lewis laughed.  
  
"I think half your closet is my things." She said. Taryn smiled at her family. She felt sad she couldn't come home with them, but she knew it was for the best.  
  
"I better go." She said. Her parents went to kiss her goodbye. Taryn sadly turned away. "I'm sorry..I can't." She said softly. Her parents understood.  
  
"Sorry." Mr. Lewis said. Taryn looked at them. She kissed her gloved palm and placed it on her father's cheek. She did the same to her mother and sister. Leona placed her hand on Taryn's and held it.  
  
"I'll miss you sis." She said. Taryn nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll miss you more." She smiled. They got in the car and drove away. Taryn watched them leave. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Piotr.  
  
"You OK?" He asked softly. Taryn nodded.  
  
"I'm happy that they still love me and everything, after what happened, but I'm also sad we're not like a family anymore." She said softly.  
  
"You're still a family, even if you're separated. And I'm sure the Professor would be more then happy to let you call, and have them visit." Piotr said.  
  
"I guess you're right." She said. She turned to face him. Piotr pulled her into his arms. Taryn rested her face against his chest as his arms held her closely; letting her cry a bit more if she needed to. 


	8. Liar Liar

"I heard you saw your family." Professor said. Taryn had come by his study to apologize for being late, and hoping he wouldn't fault the others, if fault needed to be given. Taryn nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It was great seeing them. It was a bit of a shock to find out they knew about me for a while."  
  
"Some parents always know their children very well." He smiled. Taryn looked at him.  
  
"So, am I in trouble, for not coming back with the others?" She asked. The Professor smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Of course not. Family is always important." He said. Taryn smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She said. She went to leave.  
  
"I expect you will be calling them, right?" He said. Taryn looked at him.  
  
"If it's all right." She said.  
  
"Yes. Of course." He said. "And I hope you might consider letting them visit you here. Your parents most likely want to see where you are, make sure everything is fine." He said. Taryn looked at him.  
  
"Using your gifts again?" She grinned. The Professor laughed.  
  
"Just intuition." He said. Taryn laughed and left the room. She walked down the hall, running into Logan.  
  
"Hey. Thanks for agreeing to stay with us at the mall." She said. Logan looked at her.  
  
"It was nothing." He said. Taryn nodded, knowing he wasn't one to get into mushy displays of gratitude. He looked at her. "You're lucky, you know." He said.  
  
"How's that?" She asked.  
  
"You've got a family who accepts you for who you are. Some kids don't have that." He said, remembering how the Drake family reacted to finding out Bobby was different.  
  
"I wish I wasn't lucky. I mean, family's family. It shouldn't matter if a person can do certain things or not."  
  
"In a perfect world, that would be the case." He said.  
  
"But we don't live in a perfect world." Taryn concluded for him. He nodded. He went to go outside and smoke a cigar. Taryn turned to him. "By the way, I saw you smiling before, when you saw me with my family." She grinned. Logan turned to her. "You should do it more often, it looks good on you." She smiled. Logan offered her a half smile and continued walking.  
  
"It's rare to see someone get that out of him." Came a voice. She turned to see Scott leaning against a wall. Taryn looked at him.  
  
"Any chance I'll have the same affect on you?" She asked. "Don't think I've seen you smile since I got here." She said. Scott looked down.  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to smile." He said softly. Taryn felt like she was overstepping some boundaries and decided not to push him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or anything." She said. "Just think that sometimes a smile might make a dark time not seem so dark. I know I sound like some annoying optimist." She said. Scott shook his head.  
  
"No, it's all right. The world needs optimist sometimes." He said. He stood up straight and walked away.  
  
()))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())  
  
Taryn walked to the front lawn and saw Piotr and Bobby playing Hackensack, also attempting to teach Rogue how to play. Taryn walked over. Piotr saw her let the sack hit the ground.  
  
"Hey, everything OK?" He asked. Taryn nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I talked to the Professor; he was cool about it all. Said I could call and like invite them over here."  
  
"That's great." Bobby smiled. Rogue and Piotr nodded their agreement. Taryn smiled. She felt like today was the best day of her life. She spent time with her new friends, saw her family, saw that her family still loved her, and the Professor said he would allow her to call and invite them over if she wanted. Nothing could make this day better. Taryn cast her eyes at Piotr, who was smiling warmly at her. _Well, maybe one thing....No, no, can't think that...._ She thought to herself.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) ))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Rogue." Taryn whispered as she and Rogue lay in their beds that night. Taryn couldn't sleep. Her thoughts filled with Piotr, her family, everything. "Are you awake?" She whispered. Rogue turned to her.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you a question." She said.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Well, how do you do it?" Taryn asked.  
  
"Do what?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Be with Bobby. I mean, isn't it total hell knowing you can't touch him or anything?" She asked. Rogue looked down.  
  
"Yeah. It hurts a lot of times. Sometimes I wonder if it's all even worth it. But...then I look at him, see how he's being understanding and everything, and I know that being without him completely would hurt even more." Rogue said. "We did kiss once. A little while ago, he just pulled me close and we kissed. It was fine, normal, I thought maybe we'd found some loophole and could make contact. But then we tried it again..And he almost passed out." Taryn looked at her friend, feeling sorry for her.  
  
"Oh, wow. I'm sorry." She said. Rogue gave her a smile.  
  
"It's OK. At least I know what it feels like." She laughed softly. Taryn grinned.  
  
"How was that?" She asked.  
  
"Hot wouldn't even begin to describe it." Rogue said. "Anyway, why are you so interested in me and Bobby?" She asked.  
  
"Just curious I guess. I mean, I find it really admirable how you guys can be together, despite of the big wall between you." She said. Rogue smiled.  
  
"Thank you. But I don't buy it. What's the other reason?" She asked. Taryn sighed.  
  
"There might be...A person....Who I....Would like....to uh...Get close to." Taryn replied hesitantly.  
  
"Pete." Rogue said.  
  
"No, no." Taryn lied. Rogue saw right through it.  
  
"I know it's Pete, don't deny it." Rogue grinned.  
  
"It's not Pete." Taryn insisted.  
  
"OK, ok, it's not Pete." Rogue said. "Even if it is." She grinned. Taryn grabbed one of her pillows and hurled it at Rogue. Rogue laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Came Kitty's annoyed and groggy voiced. Taryn and Rogue giggled.  
  
()))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((( (((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
Bobby groaned and glared at Piotr, who had been keeping him awake by his non-stop talking about Taryn.  
  
"Man, if you don't shut up, I'll freeze you solid." He grumbled. Piotr looked at him.  
  
"Hey, when Rogue first got here and you guys met, you kept me and John awake for about a week talking about her." Piotr pointed out. The two paused at the mention of John.  
  
"Yeah...Well.." Bobby stammered, knowing he had no grounds.  
  
"You don't have a leg to stand on, Stumpy." Piotr replied. Bobby laughed.  
  
"Go to sleep!" Said one of the boys in the room.  
  
())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((( (())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The next morning was Taryn's first day of classes. Since the glasses were separated by ages, Taryn knew she'd be with her friends. She couldn't help the little thrill she got knowing she'd be able to spend the day around Piotr. Taryn sighed and waited in line for the bathroom. She was finally up next and waited for Jubilee to exit the bathroom. After 10 minutes, Jubilee walked out in her towel, carrying her things. Taryn sighed greatfully and got into the bathroom, locking the door.  
  
Taryn was busy washing the shampoo out of her hair when she heard a noise on the other side of the bathroom. Taryn poked her head out of the curtain to see Kitty using the toilet.  
  
"Hey, the door was locked for a reason." She said.  
  
"Sorry, really had to go." Kitty apologized. Taryn sighed and went back to washing her hair.  
  
"Fine, just don't flu...AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Taryn screamed and stumbled back as the water got hotter. "KITTY!" Taryn yelled.  
  
"Sorry, forgot." Kitty winced. She phased out the door.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))  
  
Taryn got back to the room and dressed in wide leg jeans and a long sleeve formfitting shirt she had bought on the shopping trip. She put her hair into a French braid. She walked out of the room, heading down to join Rogue, who had been first in the shower, and the guys for breakfast. She grabbed a pair of black leather gloves she had bought the day before. She pulled them on as she climbed down the stairs. Piotr caught sight of her and couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the sight of her.  
  
"Morning." She said as she slid into a chair at the circular table of the dining room next to Rogue and Piotr. "Sorry I took so long. Had a bit of an accident in the shower."  
  
"Accident?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Kitty phased in and flushed." She said. Rogue, Bobby and Piotr couldn't help chuckle. "Oh yeah, it might seem funny, but you try showering and the water suddenly becoming scalding, see if you're still laughing." Taryn said. "Be right back." She said. She got up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Piotr watched her disappear behind the swinging doors of the kitchen. He turned back to his friends to see Bobby and Rogue looking at him with smiles on their faces.  
  
"What?" Piotr asked.  
  
"You should really ask her out." Rogue said.  
  
"Ask who out?" Piotr asked.  
  
"Kitty." Bobby said. He chuckled. "Taryn, you dolt." Piotr blinked and shot Bobby a look as if to say _Don't tell her best friend I like her, you moron!_ Rogue caught the look and laughed.  
  
"Pete, don't worry, he didn't tell me. It's not like you do a very good job at hiding it." She smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Well, the whole grinning like a five year old on Christmas morning when you see her is pretty much a dead give away." Rogue said.  
  
"Plus, your insistance to spend time alone with her yesterday wasn't very discrete." Bobby added.  
  
"I told her you guys wanted to spend time alone." Piotr admitted. Rogue sighed.  
  
"Ask her out already." Rogue said.  
  
"Ask who out?" Taryn asked as she sat back down with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. She poured herself some orange juice from the pitcher in the center of the table. Piotr gulped.  
  
"..Uh.....Jubilee." He lied. Taryn looked at him.  
  
"You like Jubilee?" She asked. Piotr nodded. Taryn looked down. She felt her heart sink a little. She blinked and looked at him, giving a smile.  
  
"Well, I think Rogue's right, you should so ask her out." She said. Piotr looked at his plate of food and picked at it nervously.  
  
"Right..Thanks for the advice guys." He said.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((  
  
The several teen students all sat in one of the classrooms as Ororo taught them about ancient history.  
  
"Now, who can tell me how the brain was removed prior to mummification?" She asked. Jubilee raised her hand. "Yes, Jubilee."  
  
"The Egyptians used tools to remove it through the nose." She said. Ororo smiled.  
  
"Very good, Jubilee." She said. Taryn rolled her eyes and leaned in her chair over to Rogue who was sitting next to her.  
  
"She's cute, perky and smart. No wonder Pete likes her." Taryn groaned bitterly. Ororo looked at her, hearing her say something.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Taryn?" She asked. Taryn looked at her and shook her head.  
  
"No." She said. "Sorry." Ororo looked at her and turned back to the chalkboard, writing something down. Rogue cast her a sympathedic look. ()()((()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) ))))))((((((((((((((())))))))))(  
  
The teens filed into the Professor's study for English class. Rogue and Bobby sat together. Taryn took a seat by them. Piotr sat next to her. Taryn looked at him and stood up, moving to another seat. Piotr watched her move and sighed.  
  
"Why is she suddenly avoiding me like the plague?" He asked. Rogue sighed.  
  
"Think of it as karma's way of telling you it's not good to lie." She said.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))  
  
After classes were over, Piotr found Taryn walking around the lawn.  
  
"Taryn! Hey, wait up!" He called. Taryn looked at him. She really didn't want to face him right now, but she knew it would look suspicious if she just walked away.  
  
"Hey." She said as he approached her.  
  
"What was that all about in English?" He asked. Taryn looked away.  
  
"I thought you'd want Jubilee to sit next to you." Taryn shrugged.  
  
"What? Why? You're my friend, of course I'd want you to sit next to me." He said.  
  
"Well, since you're in to Jubilee, I just thought.." She said, her voice trailing off. She sighed. "I have to go." She said. She turned and walked away. Piotr jogged after her and stood before her.  
  
"Why does who I like affect your attitude towards me?" He asked.  
  
"It doesn't." Taryn said. "But, I mean, I figure, if you ask her out, you'd want like alone time with her and junk. No need for little annoying me to hang around." She went to step past him. Piotr gently took her arm to stop her.  
  
"You're not annoying. And I do want you to hang around." He said softly. He looked down at her. Taryn looked up at him. He stared into her smoky gray eyes as if he was studying some important ancient text. He lowered his face to hers. Taryn was stunned to say or do anything. She blinked and quickly stepped back.  
  
"Are you totally mentally retarded!?" She yelled, pushing him back. "What part of 'no touching' isn't understandable!?" She turned and jogged away from him. Piotr sighed .  
  
"Apparantly, I am mentally retarded." He said to himself. 


	9. The truth shall set you free or trap you

Rogue was sitting in the girls' room doing her English homework when Taryn came stomping into the room, slamming the door angrily behind her. Rogue looked at her.  
  
"Pete is a complete and utter moron!" Taryn yelled. Rogue put down her book.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"The idiot tried to kiss me!" Taryn yelled. Rogue's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Whoa." She remarked.  
  
"Yeah. God, he's a cruel bastard." Taryn said as she threw herself on her bed.  
  
"Cruel?" Rogue asked.  
  
"He knows I can't touch people...And he just...taunts me with his good looks and charm..and totally kissable lips...Argh! I hate him so much!" She yelled.  
  
"Right.Hate....I think the word you're looking for is another four letter word.." Rouge muttered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Taryn said, glaring at her. Rogue looked at her.  
  
"Shall I spell it out for you? Let's see, you ask me about being close to someone, and deny that, very badly I might add, that your 'someone' is Pete, then get totally angry and jealous when he says he likes someone else. My math may be horrible, but I think bad denial plus jealousy equals you like him." Rogue said.  
  
"I do not." Taryn said. "He's a muscle bound meathead who-"  
  
"You like." Rogue smirked. Taryn glared at her.  
  
"I. Do. Not. Like. Him." She said slowly.  
  
"And I'm the Queen of England." Rogue retorted.  
  
"Look, your majesty, even if it I do like him, which I don't, it doesn't matter. He's proved he's got the same amount of class and mental capacity as Andy." She said softly. Rogue's smirk faded and looked down.  
  
"Is that what this is about?" She asked. She stood up and sat next to Taryn on her bed. "You're afraid Pete would hurt you like Andy?" She asked. Taryn didn't answer. Rogue looked at her. "Taryn, not every guy in the world is a jerk like that guy. Not everyone who wants to get close to you has a hidden agenda."  
  
"Well, why else would anyone bother?" Taryn muttered. Rogue looked at her.  
  
"Because you're smart, funny, pretty, a great person to be around, and any guy would be a bonehead not to see that. I'm sure, no, positive, that Pete is not a bonehead." She said. Taryn sighed.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then I just made a total idiot of myself in front of a non-bonehead." She said.  
  
"Maybe if you just talked to him, things would be fine." Rogue said.  
  
"Oh no, no way. I can't even face him right now. He must think I'm a total freak." She said.  
  
"You want me to talk to him?"  
  
"Oh sure, act like a little kid and send my friend to talk to him. That will totally sweep him off his feet." Taryn muttered sarcastically.  
  
"How about Bobby?" Rogue asked. Taryn thought for a minute. She shook her head.  
  
"He'd feel like you two were trying to play matchmaker or something."  
  
"We could, if you wanted us to." She said.  
  
"I don't need matchmakers. Hey, do you think the Professor would like tap into Pete's brain and erase the whole thing from his mind? Or mine at least.."  
  
"Doubtful." Rogue said. Taryn groaned.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
()))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Man, the girl's getting fashion tips from Rogue for a reason." Bobby sighed to Piotr. Piotr had told him about the attempted kiss, and Bobby had wasted no time to get on his case about it.  
  
"Look, you told me about how you kissed Rogue when you were at your folks house, so don't even go there." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I did kiss her. And if we hadn't pulled apart in time, I'd be lying somewhere with I.Vs and tubes in me." Bobby replied. Piotr looked down. Bobby sighed. "It doesn't help the fact that you lied and told her you liked Jubilee. Taryn's got t be confused and hurt right now." Piotr knew he had a point.  
  
"I'm an idiot." Piotr groaned. "She probably hates me now." He said. Bobby sighed.  
  
"Maybe you should try making it up to her." Bobby shrugged.  
  
"I guess, but how?" Piotr asked.  
  
())))))))))))))())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
"You know how in soap operas, time seems to go so slowly, and like one day in a soap opera lasts a month in real life?" Taryn asked. She was on the cordless phone in the empty living room of the house, talking to Leona.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.  
  
"I think I'm experiencing the exact opposite." Taryn sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leona asked.  
  
"So much has happened these past few days. Like, a second here is a day in real life."  
  
"I guess everything's all a bit overwhelming." Leona sympathized. Leona took a deep breath. "Remember that job dad was offered in Philadelphia?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.  
  
"Dad's thinking about taking it." Leona said. Taryn suddenly felt a pang of guilt.  
  
"Because of me.." She said softly. Leona didn't want to lie to her sister, but she didn't want to make her feel worse either.  
  
"Some of the neighbors are getting a little insane. Maryanne spread the word about the mall yesterday, and then this morning, we saw that someone spray painted 'mutant lover freaks' on the garage door. Taryn looked down.  
  
"Do you regret sticking up for me at the mall?" Taryn asked hesitantly, afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
"No. I mean, hey, dad was going to take the job to begin with, but didn't want to tear us from our friends..." Taryn gave a small scoff. "OK..Tear me from my friends...Anyway, now that I know what they're all really like, we're good to go." Leona said, offering a reassuring laugh.  
  
"I'm guessing dad's going to paint the garage door before you guys leave, then?" Taryn laughed. Leona laughed too. "How are mom and dad?" Taryn asked.  
  
"A lot better. We all are...Now knowing that you're OK." Leona sighed. "Next time you want to leave, try doing better then 'Dear Mom, Dad and Lee, had to go, sorry, didn't mean to hurt anyone, don't look for me.' It's a little vague and scary." Taryn sighed.  
  
"How many more times do I have to say sorry?" She asked. Leona thought about that for a bit.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm...Not sure, but I'll let you know when it's enough." Leona giggled. Taryn laughed. She turned her head and was surprised to see Piotr standing there. Taryn turned back to the phone.  
  
"Hey, Lee, I've got to go. Someone wants to use the phone. I'll talk to you some other time, OK?" She asked.  
  
"K." Leona said. Taryn shut off the phone. She glared at Piotr.  
  
"You always listen in on phone conversations, or is it just me?" She asked sarcastically. Piotr sighed.  
  
"I wasn't listening in. I was waiting." He said. Taryn tossed him the phone.  
  
"Oh, here you go." She said as she stood up and went to leave. Piotr sighed and set the phone down.  
  
"I meant I was waiting to talk to you." He said. Taryn looked at him.  
  
"Don't you want to go talk to your little girlfriend, Jubilee?" She asked bitterly. Piotr looked down.  
  
"Look, I lied, OK?" He said. Taryn's cold stare faded. "I don't like Jubilee. I just said that because I was scared to tell you who I really like." Piotr walked over so he was know standing right in front of her.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because I don't know if she likes me back...And after a stunt I pulled today, I'm pretty sure she hates me." He said softly. Taryn blinked, looking down, understanding what he meant. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"She doesn't hate you. She's just..Scared." She said softly. Piotr looked at her.  
  
"About?"  
  
"She's afraid of getting hurt, and of hurting you." Taryn looked at him. Piotr could see tears shining in her eyes. "And she's scared because she likes you too." She whispered. She wiped at her eyes. Piotr looked at her.  
  
"Wait...Is she..You..Like me, and I like you, why are you crying?" He asked. Taryn looked down.  
  
"God, it was so much easier when I thought you didn't feel the same, didn't have to worry or anything...But now?"  
  
"Well, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Pete, I'm not..Strong..Like Rogue is. I've never really had a relationship, even when I could, so I guess I've got that fantasy of hot steamy kisses and every thing when it comes to that. But I can't have that. I can never have that." She looked down and turned away. She quickly left him and went to the girls' room. 


	10. Midnight Conversations revisited

AN: Hey all, I heard a song and thought it could apply to Taryn/Piotr. So, it's in here. The song is "Tomorrow" by Lillix"  
  
())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))(((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))  
  
The next few days, Piotr's and Taryn's sad moods were noticeable among everyone else at the institute. Taryn would avoid Piotr, and even at times avoid Bobby and Rouge, knowing they'd be with Piotr. Piotr felt guilty and thought it was his fault that she was distancing herself from her friends, and in turn started not hanging out with Rogue and Bobby as well. One night at dinner, Bobby and Rogue were sitting at their table alone, with Taryn and Piotr both at separate tables on opposite ends of the dinning room. Rogue sighed.  
  
"We have got to do something." She said.  
  
"Yeah, but what?" Bobby asked. "They're not kids, we can't just say 'talk' and they'll do it. I think we just have to hope one of them will go and initiate a conversation and stay out of it."  
  
"But they're our friends." Rogue said. "God, I hate seeing them miserable."  
  
"Yeah, same here." Bobby sighed.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))) )))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((  
  
~Tomorrow just another day  
  
another way  
  
to spend my day  
  
all by my self  
  
starin at the tv screen  
  
flipping through my magazine  
  
everything is unclear  
  
i need you here~  
  
Taryn sighed as she tried reading a chapter from the assigned book for English, but, like every other time she was..well, alive, her thoughts went to Piotr. She really did like him. Liked him so much. Liked him enough that she hated him. Hated him for saying he liked her, and making her wish she could be with him even more.  
  
~and i wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobodys home  
  
i need to break out  
  
give me some take out  
  
standing side the crowd  
  
i wanna scream out loud  
  
i'll be ok  
  
i'll be ok~  
  
She wasn't lying when she said she was scared. She was scared beyond belief. Thoughts of a million "what ifs" plagued her every waking moment. What if he was like Andy? And what if she believed him, but only got hurt? What if he wasn't like Andy? What if she forgot one day? What if she got too caught up in the heat of the moment and kissed him or something? What if he got hurt? What if..  
  
~ walking down this whining road  
  
raining days are all I've known  
  
i have hit the ground  
  
staring up into the sky  
  
countin all the reasons why  
  
my mind is spinning around  
  
i need to breath~  
  
Taryn sighed and tried to force herself to read. It wouldn't look good if her homework wasn't done on her first week in this place. First impressions were key, and she didn't want to give off the impression she was some slacker type of kid.  
  
~ so,i wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobodys home  
  
and i need to break out  
  
give me some take out  
  
standing side the crowd  
  
i wanna scream out loud  
  
i'll be ok~  
  
But, her mind didn't seem to be cooperating. It just wandered even more to Piotr, and the way things were. She sighed and just slammed her book shut, giving up. _Screw first impressions, I'll make it up later...If I can._  
  
~ get off from the floor  
  
i just can't take anymore  
  
leave that all behind  
  
just get along  
  
nah nah nah nah  
  
nah nah nah nah  
  
nah nah nah oohhh~  
  
Taryn was walking past the living room when she saw Piotr on the front lawn, playing with Artie and some of the other younger boys. The boys were tackling Piotr and such, and he was laughing, trying to get away. He wasn't using his strength, seeing as he didn't want to hurt the kids.  
  
~oh,i wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobodys home  
  
and i need to break out  
  
give me some take out  
  
standing side the crowd  
  
i wanna scream out loud  
  
i'll be ok  
  
i'll be ok~  
  
Taryn stood behind a tree on the lawn and watched Piotr. Watching him felt like a masochistic torture. It only made her hurt more. But she couldn't tear her eyes off of him.  
  
~ oh,i wake up  
  
put on my make up  
  
pick up the phone  
  
nobodys home  
  
and i need to break out  
  
give me some take out  
  
standing side the crowd  
  
i wanna scream out loud~  
  
Piotr was playfully struggling against the boys who were attacking him. He knew they were doing it because they knew he was sad, and wanted to make him laugh. They were being successful, but that didn't mean he was completely out of his melancholy state. He still thought about Taryn non- stop. He felt like an idiot. He was happy to know she liked him too, but the feeling of sadness of knowing they couldn't be together surpassed that feeling.  
  
~ i need to break out!!  
  
were ok were alright  
  
were ok we'll be alright~  
  
Piotr saw Taryn watching him. She had a small smile on her face at how adorable he was being with the kids. But he could see her eyes mirrored his own. They held the need and want to be together, but also held depression and sadness. Part of Piotr was a little glad they were both in the same boat in this. Then he felt even more guilty. _You're happy that she's sad..Man, how petty are you?_  
  
~tomorrow just another day  
  
another way  
  
to spend my day~  
  
Piotr stood up, hefting some of the boys who were on him and placing them on the ground. He smiled at them.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." He said. He stood up, brushing grass off his back.  
  
"Aw come on, we're having fun!" Artie laughed. Piotr saw Bobby and Rogue walking together. He took Artie's shoulders and turned him to face Bobby's direction.  
  
"Get him." He said. The boys grinned and took off after Bobby. Bobby saw the herd of kids running after him. He quickly ran away, with the boys chasing after him.  
  
"I'm going to get you, Pete!" Bobby yelled over his shoulder. Piotr laughed.  
  
"You're horrible." Came a soft laughing voice. Piotr turned to see Taryn.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey." She replied. The two stood in an awkward silence.  
  
"I-" Taryn began, but was cut off by Bobby crashing to the ground from the kids jumping on his back.  
  
"AH!" He yelled laughingly. "Help! Save me! I'm being tortured to death!" Rogue laughed and went over and tried to save her boyfriend. Piotr and Taryn stood back and laughed. Piotr and Taryn looked back at one another, still feeling a little awkward, but Piotr was glad she was at least talking to him...Somewhat.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"I saw you and Pete talking." Rogue said later that night as the girls were getting ready for bed. "Does that mean you guys are ok?" She asked.  
  
"Not even close." Taryn replied.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You'll probably think I'm being paranoid and stupid."  
  
"I doubt it. Try me." Rogue said. Taryn sighed.  
  
"I can't do the relationship thing." Taryn said.  
  
"Because of the whole no touching thing?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I just don't understand how you can do it? Don't you get frustrated?" Taryn asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Why do you think I use the full fifteen minutes in the shower?" Rogue asked. Taryn made a disgusted sound.  
  
"OK, I'm just going to forget I heard that." Taryn said. Rogue laughed.  
  
"I was kidding. Anyway, of course it gets frustrating. But, I know it'd be even worse if I didn't even try being with Bobby."  
  
"So you're saying I should reconsider my decision?" Taryn asked. Rogue looked at her.  
  
"I'm saying you should do whatever it is you really want to do." She said.  
  
"If I did, Pete would be a statue." Taryn groaned. Rogue sighed.  
  
"I meant...Well, you know what I meant.." Rogue said.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((  
  
Taryn had had trouble sleeping again, turning Rogue's words in her head over and over again. She sat in the kitchen, drinking milk. The way it reminded her of her first night there and talking with Piotr seemed to ease her a bit.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Came a voice. She looked up and saw Piotr standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was dressed similarly to the way he was the night. Taryn sighed inwardly a bit.  
  
"Had a lot of thinking to do." She said. "Milk?" She offered, getting a glass from the cupboard.  
  
"Sure, can't have too much calcium in your system." He smiled. Taryn paused and smiled a bit to herself in spite of herself. She poured him some milk and handed the glass to him. The two sat opposite one another, drinking in silence. Piotr looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"What for?" She asked.  
  
"For..Everything. I shouldn't have lied, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, I shouldn't have told you I liked you.." He said. Taryn looked at him.  
  
"You're right, you shouldn't have lied." She said softly. "But, the kissing thing, I mean, I guess it was a like lapse in judgment, or, wanting to express something so badly you momentarily didn't care about the consequences. Why are you sorry you told me you liked me?" She asked.  
  
"Well, because it upset you." He said.  
  
"It didn't upset me that you like me. It upset me that I couldn't kiss you, or touch you, like I wanted to do. That's what hurts so much." She said.  
  
"I like you for who you are. For the way I feel when I'm just anywhere near your presence." Piotr said. "I know this physical stuff is a hurdle, but I know we could get over it. Somehow. I mean, Bobby and Rogue can do it, so, maybe it's not totally impossible. I just know that I want to be with you." Taryn looked at him.  
  
"I want to be with you too." She said softly. Taryn smiled. She suddenly wished she had bothered to put her gloves when she had left the room. Piotr saw the frown she had, and figured out what the problem was. "If I had known this would have happened, I would've worn my gloves." She commented. Piotr paused as an idea struck him. He put his armor up. Taryn looked at him blankly. He reached over to put a hand on her cheek. Taryn shied away from him.  
  
"Don't think you'd want to be a bulked up statue." She commented.  
  
"Just let me try something." He said softly. Taryn looked at him. He seemed like he knew what he was doing. She sighed and nodded.  
  
"Fine, but if you start feeling weird, hands off, got it?" She asked. Piotr nodded. He placed his hand on her cheek, cupping her face gently. The cold metal of his hand felt cold against her cheek, but knowing it was Piotr's hand made her feel warm and good inside. Nothing seemed to happen. Piotr smiled and pulled his hand away, lowering the armor.  
  
"It's not skin-to-skin contact." He said. Taryn laughed softly.  
  
"Great, we've got a loophole." She said softly. Piotr smiled. He looked at her.  
  
"We should probably go to bed. We do have classes tomorrow." He said.  
  
"OK." They put their glasses in the sink and headed out the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" He offered. Taryn smiled.  
  
"Sounds good, but, isn't there a rule about being in the opposite gender's area at night?" She asked. Piotr laughed.  
  
"Good point." He said. They were about to separate when Taryn thought of something. She turned to Piotr.  
  
"Pete, do me a favor." She said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Don't mention this whole able to touch thing to Bobby or Rogue. I just, feel a little bad, and don't want them to feel jealous or anything." She said. Piotr nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you have a point. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Definitely." She grinned as she went off to the girls' room. Piotr saw a slight happy step or something in her walk, almost like she was gliding from happiness, not walking. Piotr smiled and headed the opposite way to the boys' room. 


	11. Lashing Out

Taryn stood in the room the next morning, happily getting dressed.  
  
"Someone seems happy. Good glass of milk last night?" Rogue asked. Taryn smiled.  
  
"You could say that." She said.  
  
"OK, what happened?" Rogue asked. Taryn grinned.  
  
"I just took your advice." She said softly. She changed into jeans and a white short sleeve turtle neck top with elbow length gloves. She tied some strands from the sides of her hair behind her head. She walked out the room. Rogue quickly dressed in jeans and a black top. She ran after Taryn as she worked her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Explanation, details, now." She said. Taryn grinned. The two girls walked down the stairs and headed to the dining room for breakfast. They saw Piotr and Bobby sitting at a table. Taryn smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"Good morning." He said. He slid his hand in her gloved hand. Taryn smiled.  
  
"Good morning." Bobby and Rogue looked at them.  
  
"Please tell me we weren't as nauseating when we got together." Bobby snickered, Rogue laughed. Piotr looked at him.  
  
"You were." Piotr said. Taryn giggled.  
  
"Were? They still are." Taryn smiled. Rogue mocked being offended.  
  
"Hey!" She laughed. She put an arm around Bobby. "We're not nauseating, we're just..."  
  
"Sickening?" Piotr suggested.  
  
"Disgusting?" Taryn smirked.  
  
"Romantic." Bobby stressed.  
  
"AKA.." Taryn said, she pretended to gag.  
  
"She says while she's holding hands with her boyfriend." Rogue laughed.  
  
"Hey, we embrace our nauseating-ness. We don't deny it." Piotr said.  
  
"Right." Taryn grinned.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))) ))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Taryn's and Piotr's sudden mood changes were also noticeable to everyone in the institute. People had to smile to see these two teens who had been walking around with a black cloud hanging over their heads now happy, laughing, giggling, and together. Even if it was that their happiness came out at inappropriate times.  
  
Hank McCoy, who was an old friend of the Professor, and fellow mutant, had always hid his abilities, they were always under his control. But after the incident at Akali, his inner abilites manifested into physical form, and now where a tall, proud scientist once stood, now stood a hunched over being with blue fur from head to toe.  
  
After his mutation was triggered, the Professor offered him a place in the institute. He had offered Mr. McCoy a place before, but had always been turned down. But, after his change, Mr. McCoy knew he couldn't exactly spend his days discretely among other people. So he now taught science to the kids in the institute.  
  
At first, Mr. McCoy, or, Beast, as he so aptly went by now, was apprehensive about going from a publisised, credited, important scientist to a science teacher. But after spending time with the children, he grew to adore them as the others did and didn't have problems with teaching them.Except when they were distracting him or the class. Today was one of those days.  
  
Taryn and Piotr sat together in Beast's science class, giggling softly together as they whispered things to one another while Beast taught about chemistry. He glared at the new couple.  
  
"Mr. Rasputin, Ms. Lewis, will I need to separate you two?" He asked. Piotr and Taryn separated slightly.  
  
"No, sorry, Mr. McCoy." Piotr muttered.  
  
"Very sorry." Taryn nodded.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))(((((( (((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
"So, how are things?" Leona asked as she and Taryn spoke on the phone. Taryn's good mood was noticeable even on the phone.  
  
"Great." She said.  
  
"Let me guess, you and that Pete guy worked things out?" Leona laughed.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Wow. I'm sure mom and dad will be so happy. I'm sure they'll drive up there right away to give the boy the third degree." Leona joked.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny." Taryn said dryly.  
  
"I'm serious. You're their first born, their pride and joy. Of course they'd interrogate the guy." Leona said.  
  
"And that's why, my lovely sister, you will not mention this to them. I don't think Pete's ready for the treatment yet. And yes, I've seen how they've interrogated any guys who would come over wanting to date you. God, I had to push Andy out the door to avoid it myself." Taryn laughed softly. Leona picked up on Taryn's regret at mentioning Andy.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Marcus had his death ruled as if he fell from some building or something." She said.  
  
"I guess they didn't want it to be public knowledge that their son fraternized with a mutant." Taryn replied.  
  
"They wanted to avoid questions and stuff from all those anti-mutant organizations." Leona sighed. "Tar, you know it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Coulda fooled me."  
  
"Hey! I was there, remember? The guy was a jerk. You had absolutely no control over what happened." Leona said. Leona had been at the dance as well, after the accident happened, she had stayed behind to run as some sort of damage control, or at least keep the mob from going after her sister. She thought Taryn would hide out at home. She didn't expect she'd run away.  
  
"I should've. I shouldn't have let his stupidity get to me like that."  
  
"You can't be totally emotionally neutral. You're only human....Or...Well...." Leona said. Taryn laughed softly at her.  
  
"I get it." She said.  
  
())))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Piotr and Taryn sat on the front lawn of the house together. He had his arms around her shoulder. Taryn was careful he didn't touch any of the exposed skin of her arm. She held his hand over her shoulder with her gloved hand and kept it around her shoulder.  
  
"Everything OK? You seem a little sad." Piotr said softly.  
  
"No, I'm OK. Talked to Leona. We talked a little bit about Andy. I guess it's still bothers me, you know?" She said. Piotr took her other hand in his and placed a soft kiss on her gloved palm. Taryn smiled and snuggled a bit closer to him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." He said.  
  
"I know, I know. Everyone's saying that. But, I just can't get the way I jumped at him and how he looked when he touched me out of my head. I was fueled by my emotions, I know, but, I did do it, none the less."  
  
"Well, the guy used and hurt you. You wanted to hurt him. Most girls would've done the same." Piotr said.  
  
"I doubt most girls would've been able to turn him to stone." Taryn muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You didn't mean to. You weren't consciously thinking about using your powers against him. It just happened."  
  
"I know. But, he didn't deserve to die for being a prick. Get his dick chopped off perhaps, but not die." She said. Piotr cringed.  
  
"I'm never making you mad." He commented. Taryn laughed and hugged him around his waist.  
  
"I just..I mean...I played judged, jury, executioner on him, I had no right to kill him." She whispered. Piotr sighed.  
  
"Hey, hey, listen to me." He said. Taryn looked at him. "You did not kill him. It was an accident. It's not like you touched him with the intent to kill. You said you grabbed his shirt and he touched you. It was an accident." He said slowly, making sure she believed it. Taryn sighed and stood up.  
  
"Please don't patronize me." She said. Piotr followed.  
  
"I'm not, I just hate seeing you upset." He said.  
  
"God, why am I even talking to you about this? You have no idea what it feels like to know you hurt someone unintentionally with your powers. You don't know about how no matter what, the fact that you took someone's life, whether you meant to or not, stays in your head." Her tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"You're right, I don't." Piotr said. He took her hands in his. "But I do know I care about you, I don't want you to blame yourself for this. I can only imagine what you're going through. Whatever it is, I just want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what." Taryn looked up at him. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. Piotr put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you.I just..I hate feeling like this so much. I hate the fact that my family's got to take the hit of my actions because I'm not there. I hate it that I feel so helpless, scared, sad, everything, all because of that jerk." Taryn said. Piotr tightened his hold on her.  
  
"It's OK." Piotr said. "Don't worry. You can lash out at me whenever you feel the need to lash out." He smiled. Taryn laughed softly.  
  
"Thanks for playing therapist." She joked. Piotr laughed.  
  
"Anytime." He replied. 


	12. Visiting Day

The following Sunday, the Professor allowed Taryn's family to come visit the school. Taryn was a nervous wreck.  
  
Taryn stood in Piotr's room looking through his clothes.  
  
"Taryn, I'm sure your parents would be fine with anything he wears." Bobby commented.  
  
"You don't know my parents. They can be judgmental." Taryn said. She sighed, looking at her boyfriend.  
  
"Don't you own any nice clothes?" She asked. Piotr pouted.  
  
"You never seemed to complain about my clothes before. I feel unloved." He said. Taryn looked at him. She went over and put a gloved hand on his cheek.  
  
"Of course I don't have a problem with your clothes." She smiled. Piotr sighed.  
  
"OK, OK. I feel appreciated again." He joked. Taryn laughed. "Anyway, it's not like your family hasn't met me before."  
  
"True, but this is the first time they're meeting you as, well, more then just a friend."  
  
"And that matter's because....?" Bobby asked.  
  
"It just does." Taryn said. She went back to looking through Piotr's clothes. She finally found a pair of black slacks. "Eureka." She said as she pulled it out and handed it to him. She looked at him. "Do you have a tie?" She asked.  
  
"A tie?!" Piotr exclaimed. Taryn thought for a second.  
  
"Maybe you can borrow one from Scott, or Mr. McCoy, or the Professor. Kurt and Logan don't seem like tie owners." She mused. Piotr rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bobby, open the door." He said. Bobby laughed and opened the room. Piotr looked at Taryn. "Out." He said.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said.  
  
"You heard me, out. I have the ability to dress myself."  
  
"Yes, but-" Taryn said.  
  
"I will find a good outfit that should be acceptable by your parents, ok? But, I swear, if you keep bugging me, I will not be responsible for whatever actions I take to get you to leave me alone." He threatened jokingly. Taryn sighed.  
  
"Fine." She said. She left the room.  
  
"Thank god." Piotr sighed. Bobby laughed. "So happy you find this amusing." Piotr said.  
  
"It's hilarious." He said.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
()))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((( ((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taryn dressed herself in a long black skirt and a black tank top covered by a black sweater.  
  
"I look like a nun." Taryn sighed.  
  
"Then change." Rogue said.  
  
"I can't. My family's coming, and I want to look.."  
  
"Saintly?" Rogue suggested with a smirk. Taryn gave her a look.  
  
"Nice." Taryn sighed. She picked up her hairbrush and began dragging it along her long hair. She sighed and stopped brushing her hair and looked at Rogue. "I just, feel like I need to impress them or something."  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I guess I want to show them that things are going OK, you know, so they don't worry."  
  
"And you feel that dressing like Sister Taryn of the Catholic nunnery will show you're OK?" Rogue asked. Taryn laughed.  
  
"Shut up." She said as she went about doing something with her hair.  
  
"Don't you think if you go all out in trying to impress them, they'll suspect something's up?" Rogue asked. Taryn paused.  
  
"Oh my god, you're right. What was I thinking?" Taryn groaned.  
  
())))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A little while later, Rogue and Taryn emerged from the room, Taryn was now wearing the same top and sweater, but a pair of jeans instead of the skirt. She decided to just leave her hair loose. She wore a pair of black leather gloves. They found Piotr and Bobby sitting in the living room. Piotr was dressed in the pants Taryn had picked out and a white polo shirt. Taryn walked over and sat next to him, as did Rogue with Bobby.  
  
"Wait a minute, how is it that I have to look like some Prince Charming wannabe, yet you can wear jeans. That hardly seems fair." Piotr smiled.  
  
"Well, they already love me. You're the one they have to be impressed with. I mean, they are meeting their first-born's boyfriend. There are things they're expecting." Taryn grinned. Piotr groaned playfully.  
  
"I see your point." He said. Piotr had been smiling and not making a big deal of this whole thing, but deep down inside, he was scared. What if Taryn's parents didn't like him? What if he made a total fool of himself? What if Taryn realized he was just one big jerk and decided to end it? Piotr put on another smile, desperately trying to ease his troubled mind.  
  
"So, what are you planning on doing with your family today?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I thought I'd show them around, introduce them to the teachers-slash- adults. The Professor said he would like to meet my folks. And I guess they want to talk to him too. And, just, generally hang out with them for the day." Taryn said.  
  
"That sounds good." Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah." Taryn said. She checked her watch. "They should be here in like an hour or so." She said. She rested her head on Piotr's shoulder. Piotr smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. She sighed. "Man, I'm nervous." Taryn thought out loud. Piotr was somewhat eased to know he wasn't the only one. "I mean, I haven't seen them in over a week, and like......We didn't really get to talk. I'm worried what will happen."  
  
"I thought you said they were OK with everything." Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah, but, I just didn't get their total feedback on it, you know?" Taryn said.  
  
"I guess, but they love you. And if you're happy, they'll be happy too and support you." Piotr said softly. Taryn smiled. She snuggled closer to him.  
  
"I'm sure they'll adore you." Taryn laughed. "You don't have any visible tattoos or piercings, don't own a motorcycle and don't have a code name like RoadKill or something." She laughed.  
  
"As far as you know." Piotr grinned. "Would that be a problem?" He asked.  
  
"With 'rents, yes." Taryn laughed. "But, hey, I think that'd be kinda sexy." She winked. Piotr laughed.  
  
"Note to self: Buy motorcycle, get tattoo, and get bad ass name." Piotr grinned.  
  
"Oh god, I think I'm going to puke." Rogue groaned jokingly. Bobby laughed.  
  
()))))))))))(((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((() ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taryn, Piotr, Rogue and Bobby stood outside waiting for her family to arrive. Taryn peered towards the driveway. She fidgeted slightly.  
  
"Where are they?" Taryn wondered.  
  
"Don't worry." Piotr said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "They'll get here." As if on cue, they saw The Lewis' family's car appear around the bend and drive up to the driveway. Taryn grinned and looked at Piotr.  
  
"How did you do that?" She smiled.  
  
"Magic." Piotr laughed. Taryn saw her family climb out of the car. She ran over to them.  
  
"Guys!" She called happily to them. She practically jumped her father as she hugged him. He laughed and picked up his petite daughter. Leona and Mrs. Lewis laughed. Mr. Lewis set Taryn down and she went to hug her sister and mother.  
  
"We missed you too." Leona laughed as Taryn hugged her tightly. Taryn smiled.  
  
"Come on." She said. She led them towards the house. Piotr, Rogue and Bobby stood there smiling at them. She led her family to them.  
  
"Guys, these are my friends, they were at the mall that day." She said. "This is Rogue, Bobby, and Pete." She said. She smiled a little when she introduced him. Her parents picked up on it, and figured he was a boy she liked. "Pete's my, well, boyfriend." She said, blushing softly. Leona couldn't help smile at her sister's nervousness. Mrs. Lewis looked at Piotr, slightly surprised. She smiled.  
  
"Well, Pete, it's nice to meet you." She said. Piotr extended his hand to Taryn's parents.  
  
"Likewise." He smiled. Mrs. Lewis shook his hand, followed by Mr. Lewis. He stared at him, as any father would, evaluating him as his daughter's boyfriend. He seemed kind, friendly, and seemed to care about his daughter a lot. He accepted that and offered the boy a smile. Taryn gave a soft sigh of relief, hiding it with just simple exhaling. She was glad her parents seemed to be accepting Piotr. She would've hated it terribly if they hadn't.  
  
"Well, come on, I want to show you guys around." Taryn said as she ushered her parents and Leona into the house. Piotr caught Taryn's hand as she went to follow. Taryn turned to him with a questioning look.  
  
"Hey, I don't want to like, impose on you and your family, so I'll catch up to you later, OK?" He asked. Taryn smiled, touched by his wanting her to spend time with her family alone, so they could talk, and placed her other hand on his cheek.  
  
"OK." She said. "But this better not be some trick to avoid my parents." She jokingly warned. Piotr laughed.  
  
"Of course not." He said. He kissed her gloved palm gently. "I'll see you later." He said as he went off with Bobby and Rogue and Taryn went with her family.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))  
  
"This is the girls' room." Taryn said. She had been giving her family a semi tour of the house, and decided to start with the living space. "There's my bed." She said, pointing to one of the beds. She smiled a little to herself, feeling like a kid at a summer camp, with their family on visiting day, showing them all over the place.  
  
"Oh, we brought some of your things, you know, your knick knacks and stuff we found in your room. Maybe give this place some of your personal touches." Mr. Lewis smiled. Taryn smiled back at her father. "I guess we left them in the car.." He sighed. Taryn laughed. Her dad did tend to get forgetful sometimes.  
  
"OK, I have got to borrow this!" Came Leona's voice. Taryn turned to see her holding up one of the shirts she had bought at Hot Topic.  
  
"Step away from the shirt, hands up where I can see them." Taryn grinned. Leona put the shirt down, sticking her tongue out at her older sister.  
  
"You're no fun." She said. Mr. And Mrs. Lewis laughed softly. Apparently the separation hadn't affected the sisterly banter the two had always had.  
  
"I'm your older sister, kid, I'm not supposed to be fun." Taryn smiled. She looked at her entire family. "OK, let me go show you the rest of this place." She said.  
  
())))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Taryn and her family where walking around when they spotted Logan, Ororo, Hank and Scott in the living room talking. Ororo saw them and smiled. She stood up and walked over to her parents.  
  
"You must be Mr. And Mrs. Lewis. I'm Ororo Munroe." She said extending her hand to Taryn's parents. They each shook her hand. Hank, and Scott walked over. Logan didn't feel the need to, since he had already met them, somewhat. Mr., Mrs. Lewis and Leona where a little taken aback by Hank's form, but got over it quickly.  
  
"This is Scott Summers, and Hank McCoy." Ororo said. Mr. Lewis' brows furrowed.  
  
"The Doctor Hank McCoy?" He asked, slightly surprised. He had heard of the great scientist, seen him on the news, everything. Last he heard, McCoy had just disappeared.  
  
"Yes." Hank nodded. He smiled a bit. "What can I say, these days, everyone's a mutant, huh?" He said. Mr. Lewis laughed a bit.  
  
"Our stoic friend over there is Logan." Scott said, jerking a thumb over to him. Taryn looked at Ororo.  
  
"Do you know where the Professor is?" She asked. Ororo thought for a second.  
  
"He might be in his study." She said.  
  
"K, thanks." Taryn said. She looked at her folks. "He asked to talk to you guys. And, I'm guessing you'd like to talk to him too, right?" She asked. Her parents nodded.  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble." Her mother said. Leona looked at Taryn.  
  
"Is it ok if I go hang with Pete, Bobby and Rogue?" She asked. "This is so going into parent teacher conference territory." Taryn smiled.  
  
"Yeah, they should be outside." She said. Leona went outside.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Charles Xavier was in his study when he heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up to see Taryn peek her head in.  
  
"Professor?" She asked. "Are you busy?" She asked. Charles smiled.  
  
"No." He said. "Come in." He sensed she wasn't alone. Taryn opened the door and stepped into the room with her parents. Charles gave them both a warm smile.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Lewis, it's nice to meet you both." He said. "Please, take a seat." He said. They sat down on some chairs in the room. He looked at Taryn. _Would it be all right if I spoke to them alone?_ He said to her telepathicly. Taryn jumped a bit, still not totally used to that. She looked at him and nodded. She looked at her parents.  
  
"I'm going to go hang with Leona outside." She said as she quietly left the room.  
  
"Thank you for letting us come up and visit Taryn." Mrs. Lewis said. Charles nodded.  
  
"No thanks are needed." He sighed. "I only wish more family members were like you, wanting to see their children. Not all are as understanding and open minded." He said.  
  
"We both love Taryn very much." Mr. Lewis said. "To be honest, we have known for a while." He said. "When Taryn was six years old, she accidently almost made one of the neighborhood children into stone. But I guess if she just taps a person, it's not too bad." He said. Charles nodded.  
  
"Yes. And again, I must commend you both for not isolating your child after such a shocking experience." He said.  
  
"Taryn was so frightened. She didn't even know what happened. We didn't know either. But we knew she didn't need to be abandoned." Mrs. Lewis said. She looked at Charles. "Is she all right?" She asked. "I mean.."  
  
"Taryn seems to be happy here. I think it is good for here to be around others like herself." He said. Taryn's parents nodded.  
  
"After what happened at her school, she deserves to be in a comfortable, and safe enviorment." Mr. Lewis said.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))((((((((((((((((((((((((((())  
  
Taryn walked out to the front lawn to see Rogue, Bobby, Piotr and Leona sitting together and talking. She went over and put her arms around Piotr's shoulders from behind. Piotr smiled and pulled her over his shoulder onto his lap with ease. Taryn laughed.  
  
"Whoa." She said.  
  
"They don't call me Colossus for nothing." He smiled. Taryn laughed again. She looked at the others.  
  
"So, what embarrassing stories has my little sister been telling you guys?" She asked.  
  
"Eh, was about to get to the juicy stuff. But, now that you're here, I guess I should keep it to myself." Leona smiled.  
  
"Good call." Taryn said.  
  
"So, mom and dad are talking to that Professor guy?" Leona asked. Taryn nodded.  
  
"He wanted to talk to them alone. So, I came over here to bug you guys." She said. Piotr smiled and put his arms around her waist, hugging her to him.  
  
"You could never bug me." He said. Taryn giggled softly. Leona rolled her eyes.  
  
"Man, you get a boyfriend, and suddenly the sullen loner chick is replaced by a giggling valley girl." She said.  
  
"Bite your tongue." Taryn laughed. "I am no valley girl."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Leona said. Bobby smiled at them. He couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy though, thinking about his little brother. He wished his brother was like Leona, understanding, acting as if nothing was different. But no. He had called the police on him and the others after he had told his family about him being a mutant. His family treated him as if him being a mutant was something to be ashamed of. Taryn's family cared about her, and loved her as if she was totally normal. He couldn't help want that too, but, his family had already basically turned their backs on him......Or him on them.......He wasn't sure anymore.......All he knew was that they were out of his life.  
  
Rogue saw her boyfriend look a little down, and knew he was thinking of his family. She reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Bobby looked at her and smiled.  
  
"So, do your parents think I'm a decent young man, or do they despise me?" Piotr asked Taryn. Taryn laughed a bit.  
  
"Oh, they're plotting an ambush as we speak." She joked. Leona smiled.  
  
"Trust me man, they like you. And that's saying a lot, seeing as to them, no one's good enough for their daughters." Leona said. "So, if our dad didn't interrogate you, ask for a blood and urine sample, and finger prints, you're fine." She said.  
  
"Speaking of blood and urine samples, how is Gary?" Taryn smirked, asking about Leona's boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, you mean Mr. Dumped me for Maryanne?" Leona asked. Taryn's jaw hung open.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked. "That jerk!" Leona waved her hand dissmissivly.  
  
"Eh, it was for the best." She said, not wanting to tell Taryn the reason for the dump-age.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Taryn asked. Leona shrugged.  
  
"Didn't think it was a big deal." She said. Taryn knew there was something Leona wasn't telling her.  
  
"Was it because of me?" She asked. Leona looked away.  
  
"No, what ever gave you that idea?" She asked.  
  
"You're a horrible liar, always have been." Taryn sighed.  
  
"Look, if you must know, he said some not so nice things about mutants, you especially, I got pissed and said he was being prejudice, which caused him to get pisssed, call me a 'Mutie lover' and dump me. Few days later, he and Maryanne are sucking face in the park." Leona said. Taryn climbed off Piotr's lap and went over to her sister. She gave her a sideways hug.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"Don't be." She said. "I mean, I got a glimpse of the real Gary. And it wasn't pretty. Really, Maryanne and him deserve each other. Two people who will get bitten hard by karma." Leona smiled. Taryn laughed, as did the others.  
  
"That's the spirit." Rogue said  
  
()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((  
  
Charles continued speaking to Mr. And Mrs. Lewis. He told them about the classes that went on in the institute, answered all their questions about how Taryn was doing and such. He still sensed something was on their minds.  
  
"I hope you don't mind us asking," Mrs. Lewis began. "But, we were wondering if there was anything you could tell us about this boy our daughter is seeing." She said. Charles smiled softy.  
  
"Ah, yes, Piotr Rasputin." Charles said. "Yes, it seems he and Taryn do seem quite taken with one another. Well, Piotr is a fine young man. Very kind, courteous and caring to the others here."  
  
"Isn't it dangerous for them? I mean..Her powers and all.." Mr. Lewis asked. Charles nodded, understanding their concern.  
  
"From what I and the other adults have seen, the two are very careful. Taryn isn't the only student who unable to have physical contact. Rogue also cannot touch others. She and Taryn, having common ground, have become good friends, and the two are both very careful to not hurt any of the other students here." He explained.  
  
((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) )))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))  
  
"I wonder what mom, dad and the Professor are talking about." Taryn said softly. Leona looked at her, then at Piotr, then back at Taryn.  
  
"Probably getting dirt on your boyfriend." Leona smirked. Taryn groaned.  
  
"Oh, man." She said. Piotr, Rogue and Bobby laughed.  
  
"I don't think there is much incriminating dirt on Pete." Rogue said. "The guy's pretty straight and narrow."  
  
"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Piotr asked. The others laughed again.  
  
"Aww, it's a compliment." Taryn smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "The world needs 'straight and narrow' people." She said. 


	13. Threat

Note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating this story in such a long time. I kind of hit a hard wall of writers block for it, but I've decided to try my best and shove through it. Forgive me? Still love me? Of course ya do!

Also, the stuff I have Piotr say about his past most likely doesn't go along with the comic books, but, well, I haven't really read the comic books, so I apologize. This is just my imagination, lol.

---

After a while, Taryn saw her parents walk out of the building.

"Guess the meeting with Professor Xavier is over." She said. "Mom! Dad! We're over here!" She called out. Mr. and Mrs. Lewis saw them all and smiled. They walked over to the teens. Taryn realized she was still sitting on Piotr and quickly stood up, thinking her parents, although all right with him, wouldn't approve of her sitting on him. "How was the meeting?" She asked.

"It was all right." Mrs. Lewis said.

"Well, that's great. Do you guys want to go get something to eat in the dinning hall?" She asked.

"Sure, that sounds good." Mr. Lewis said. Everyone else stood up and they all made their way to the dinning hall. Rogue and Bobby went to sit off somewhere alone. Piotr was going to go follow them but Mr. Lewis put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you join us?" He asked. Piotr cast a look at Taryn who silently told him to do so.

"Sure." He finally said. They went to get some food and all sat down together.

"So, dad how's the new job in Philadelphia?" Taryn asked. Mr. Lewis took a bite of his food and waited to swallow before answering.

"Well, it's a lot like my old job, you know, answering phones, making sure there's no disasters going on." He said.

"Your sister seems to be enjoying her new school." Mrs. Lewis said, casting a look at Leona.

"That's great, Lee." Taryn smiled.

"It's all right. I mean, I'm still getting the whole 'new girl' treatment." Leona said.

"Something tells me you're not exactly minding the attention." Taryn smirked. Leona and her parents laughed. Taryn looked over at Piotr and saw how quiet he was being. She nudged him slightly. Piotr looked at her. She gave him a look that said 'say something'. Piotr looked at the Lewis family.

"So, uh, Mrs. Lewis…Taryn's told me you're, uh, into gardening." He said, trying to make some sort of conversation. Mrs. Lewis looked at him.

"Why yes, I am."

"I've always….uh…..admired the uhm…..dedication it is needed to plant a uh……fruitful garden." Piotr said. "And, uh…"

"Piotr, dear," Mrs. Lewis said, trying her best to hold back a chuckle.

"Yes, ma'am?" Piotr asked.

"You don't need to suck up." She said. Leona, Mr. Lewis and Taryn chuckled. Piotr looked down.

"Uh, noted." He said, feeling a little embarrassed. Taryn reached over and took his hand in hers. He looked at her. She gave him a soft encouraging smile.

"So, Tar, any cute single guys in this place?" Leona asked with a smirk, causing everyone at the table to stare at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"My dear, dear sister with her one track mind. Oh how I've missed her." Taryn laughed.

"What?" She looked at her parents and sister. "Tar gets to date a guy who can become like some sort of Hercules and I have to settle for ordinary Joes?" Piotr suddenly became very interested in the food on his plate.

"Can we please change the subject?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Leona said softly. Taryn rolled her eyes.

"If I find out any of the guys are single…and of course acceptable for my baby sister, I'll let you know." Taryn said.

"Wait, that's not fair. You pick who I can date, yet I have no say in who you're with?" Leona asked in jest. She looked at Piotr. "But of course I would have approved of you, Pete." She added with a smile. Piotr laughed softly.

"Thanks, Leona." He said.

"So, Piotr, if you don't mind us asking, how did you find out about your abilities?" Mrs. Lewis asked.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Piotr said. "Well, I always knew I was a little stronger and bigger then other kids my age, but I always figured it was genetics, like maybe I had some great uncle somewhere who was a seven foot lumberjack or something," he joked, chuckling slightly, "and it just passed to me. The first time I saw myself actually…..well, armor up, I guess was when I was eleven. Some of the kids in my school were bullying me and calling me names and were throwing rocks at me. Suddenly my body was covered with this steel like substance and then I realized it was me, I had put that up as a defense mechanism. I ran away and hid out from school and my parents for a couple of days, trying to understand what had happened. After that, I went home and when I got there I saw Professor Xavier talking to my parents about a school for gifted children that he thought I should attend." Taryn looked at him. This was the first time she was hearing about all of this. She felt bad for never trying to ask about his past.

"Did your parents know?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"They knew I was different. My father thought I should use it for sports while my mother wanted me to hide it. I remember my father wanted me to join the peewee football leagues when I was little, but my mom wouldn't let me go. She was afraid I'd hurt someone."

"So, your parents just let you leave home with the professor just like that?" Leona asked. Piotr sighed.

"The parents of the kids who were bullying me called my parents and told them about what had happened and they demanded I be sent away because they thought I was a threat to everyone else. After I left with the Professor, my parents just……went on with their lives." Everyone was silent for a while, unsure what to say.

"I…..I'm sorry." Mrs. Lewis finally said. Piotr looked up and put on a smile.

"It's all right. I mean, I'm happy here. I've got friends and everything." He cast a look at Taryn. He frowned when he saw she was looking down.

---

After they finished eating, Mr. Lewis took the boxes of Taryn's things from the car and Piotr helped him take them to the girls' room. It was getting late so Taryn's parents and Leona decided it was time to head back. Taryn hugged them all goodbye and promised she'd call them later as they got in the car. She watched them drive away. Piotr went over to her and put his arm around her waist.

"You okay?" He asked. Taryn looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah." She paused and looked down for a bit before looking back up at him. "Pete, I had no idea….About your past…I mean, here I am complaining about my life and-" Piotr held up a hand to silence her.

"It's okay." He said. "Taryn, I meant what I said to your family before, I am happy now." He smiled, wrapping both arms around her waist. "Very happy." He said. Taryn smiled. She put her arms around his shoulders. "Come on, let's go see what the others are up to." He said, letting her go. He took her hand and they went to walk back into the mansion. Taryn looked up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. "When those kids teased and hurt you..I mean, well, you were stronger then them, why didn't you just….Fight back?" She asked. Piotr looked down at her.

"Because I knew if I did, it would just confirm my fears that I was a danger to people around me." He said. Taryn looked down.

"Is that a backhanded way of saying I have no restraint since I hurt Andy?" She asked.

"No." Piotr said. "You didn't know your abilities could hurt someone, I on the other hand did." He paused. "And, actually, there was another reason why I never fought back." He admitted as he stopped walking. Taryn stopped and looked at him. "I never fought back because I thought they were right. I was a freak." He said. Taryn looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She reached up and placed a gloved palm on his mouth. She then got on her tiptoes and kissed the back of her hand. After she did that she got back down and took her hand away.

"I guess we've got more things in common then I thought." She whispered gently. Piotr sighed and hugged her.


End file.
